Fighter
by swthrt890
Summary: Bella is finally coming back to life after the loss of Edward with the help of Jacob, but when he disappears too Bella is forced to put the pieces of her heart back together herself. Fed up with being the victim, she'll have to become a fighter to regain what she has lost.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Twilight fan fiction; Jacob/ Bella; Bella/Paul- non-imprint story

Title: Fighter

Bella is finally coming back to life after the loss of Edward with the help of Jacob, but when he disappears as well Bella is forced to fix her broken heart herself. As she does she remembers the person she was before and rediscovers her strength. Bella may be many things but when it comes to those she loves, she'll prove she's a fighter.

The Slap Heard Round the World

Disclaimer Implied!

I had been through a lot and had become many things in my short life, but the one thing I refused to become once again was a victim. I was through letting other people decide what was best for me, having my choices made for me by those who supposedly knew better. That was what _he _had always done and I was fucking sick of it. All of these thoughts were swirling in my head as I headed to the home of my best friend or _former_ best friend according to him. Ugg how dare he! Who was he to decide whether or not we could be friends! And God if this entire situation wasn't frustratingly similar to _him._

Jake had saved my life. I couldn't and wouldn't deny that, and I loved him like a brother but that didn't give him the right to make decisions for me; decisions like whether or not we were friends anymore without even giving me a damn explanation or a chance to talk him out of whatever was in his damn head. Another similarity to _him_ that was making my blood boil. Well I have a damn surprise for him.

As soon as I saw the house I skidded into the Blacks driveway spraying gravel behind me and immediately jumped out of the car storming up to the front door before pausing.

"Screw it," I muttered to myself before throwing the door open and slamming it behind me. I wasn't here for a friendly visit so social etiquette be damned.

"Jake I'm glad… Oh hello Isabella" Billy said as he wheeled himself into the hallway looking at me coldly.

I noted the use of my full name. It was like that huh… fine. "Billy," I replied just as coldly. "I need to see Jake" I stated

"I'm sorry Bella but I really can't allow you…"

"Guess it's a good thing I wasn't asking your permission," I interrupted. I used to think of Billy as a second father, especially after the last few months. But seeing the look on his face now I realized the feelings weren't mutual and my anger at this whole damn situation raged even hotter. "Where is he?"

"Bella look, I don't want to be rude to you"… Billy started again

"Rude," I scoffed. "I think we've gone a bit passed rude haven't we. I'm pretty sure rude was when you hung up on me or ignored my calls. You made your feelings on me seeing Jake perfectly clear, now it's my turn." I started down at him, slightly pleased to see the guilt flash in his eyes before he covered it with indifference. Just as I was about to rail at him for the injustice of this entire situation, I changed my mind. It wasn't Billy's fault Jake decided to ditch me without so much as a phone call and if the situation was reversed I'm sure Charlie would have sided with me no matter what. I was his baby girl after all. I sighed heavily.

"You know what, never mind Billy. I get it; Jake is your son and no matter what he comes first." I saw the guilt and hurt flash across his face once again, but rather than take pleasure in it, I felt waves of sadness crash over me.

"I'm sorry that things have to be this way Billy. I really am. And no matter how you have acted the past few weeks I hope you know that I love you and think of you as a second father. You helped take care of me the past few months just as much as Jake did and for that I'll always be grateful. You and Jake are family." I felt the tears sliding down my face and saw them in his eyes as well. Slowly I closed the distance between us and hugged him gently.

"I will always love you as well Bella, please remember that and know I wish things could be different" Billy whispered softly.

"I'll try," I replied as I walked out of the house and back to my truck. I exhaled loudly and wiped the tears from my eyes. Saying goodbye to Billy had literally broken the already shattered pieces of my heart, I couldn't even fathom how much more it would hurt to have to say goodbye to Jake. I took another deep breath to calm myself. I can do this, I reminded myself. If he doesn't want anything to do with me then fine, but I'll be damned if I don't get to tell him exactly what I think about him and his fucking decision. Not like last time, I thought, as the image of Edward and I in the forest flashed threw my head. That image alone was all it took to steel my resolve. I sat back in my truck and turned the radio on as loud as I could get it to go hoping to drown out the rest of my thoughts as I waited on Jacob's appearance.

As luck would have it, I didn't need to wait long. I gasped as I heard the bang of his hand hitting my door.

"What are you doing here Bella?" Jake growled. "I thought my lack of response made it pretty clear that I didn't want to see you."

I couldn't believe that this was my Jacob, my sun. Never in all the time we had spent together had he spoken to me in that tone, and that itself was enough to break the tentative hold I had on my emotions. I slammed the door open and into his stomach causing him to take a step back. It was then I noticed the four other men standing behind Jake. The way they looked they could have been brothers with muscles on top of muscles, and all with the same shaved heads and angry expressions.

"I'm here to take to you Jake… Alone" I stated as I saw the other men take steps forward.

"Well I don't want to take to you Bella, so just leave," Jacob spat venomously.

"News flash Jake, you aren't the only person in this relationship and honestly I don't give a damn whether or not you wanted to see me. I wanted to see you! So pull your head out of your ass and fucking explain" I ranted. Jake stood there in shocked silence his hands trembling slightly. It was then that I was able to really take in the changes in Jake. He was well over 6'' probably closer to 6'5 if I had to guess. He seemed to have aged 5 years in the span of a month. His body was chiseled looking as though he added 30 lbs of muscle to his now enormous frame. But the most drastic change was in his face. Gone was the carefree smile I had grown to love and even more saddening was the lack of light in his eyes. This wasn't my Jacob and I felt my heart break just a bit more.

"What happened to you Jacob?" I asked softly as I reached out for his hand. He flinched away from my touch and I felt a few tears break my hold and flow down my cheeks.

"Life, Bella. Life happened to me," Jacob replied angrily, "and I don't owe you an explanation Bella so just go home."

"I didn't say you owed me a damn thing," I cried, "but I think I deserve to know what the hell I did to make you leave me too. I think I deserve to know why you no longer care." My tears were flowing freely now and there was nothing I could do to hold them back.

"Fuck Bella," Jake growled out, his trembling increased spreading up to his arms. "Look, you didn't… and I can't… and fuck…" The trembling in Jakes arms increased further as he searched for what he was trying to say. "It's not you Bella, It's me. Things changed and I'm not good enough to be your friend anymore. I can't explain, and I'm not going to try. I can't be friends with you, that's it, so just please leave."

One of the men came forward and laid his hand on Jacob's shoulder shaking his head. "Let's go Jake," he stated and just like that Jacob turned to follow him his shoulders hunched in defeat.

Well fuck this, I thought to myself. "You know what!" I shouted startling myself as much as them. "Fuck this!" I stormed back up to Jake at him. This was my last chance to let him know exactly how I felt… and fuck it if some asshole was going to make him leave before I've said my piece.

"You can't talk to me Jacob fine don't… you don't want to be with me anymore Jake… then fine I can't force you but I'll be damned if you walk away from me without me getting a say in it. I really would have preferred to talk to you alone but since you seem to be on a short leash from your new master, I'll talk to you right here and probably embarrass the shit out of both of us." I saw him square his shoulders like he was bracing himself for whatever I had to say.

"Whatever Bella," he stated quietly. "Say what you need to say and then leave."

I held back the flinch I felt from hearing him speak so coldly. This definitely was not my Jacob anymore and it didn't seem like there was much I could do about that. "I love you Jake" I heard his sharp intake of breath but that was it. "Whether you want me to or not… whether you give a damn about me anymore or not… I love you. You brought me back to life when I was damn near dead and I will forever be grateful. You're my family Jacob just as much as Charlie. Things changed and you say you're not good enough to be my friend; well who the fuck gave you permission to decide what is and is not good enough for me." I looked into his eyes and all I could see was anguish and my insides turned at the thought of his pain. "The only change that I care about Jacob is that you're not smiling; that there's no joy in your eyes. You say we can't be friends… Well I say who the fuck are you to decide that. You will be my best friend for the rest of my life… whether you want to be or not." I was choking back tears at this point and I knew as soon as he walked away I would sob my heart out.

"Bella," Jake whispered brokenly. "I'm sorry Bella, but I can't" Jake said turning away from me. He looked back at me once before he shook his head and took off towards the others and I felt my heart shatter once again.

I turned hateful eyes on the person still standing in front of me. I stared at him a minute longer before I realized who it was I was looking at.

"Bella, I'm sorry but trust me, it's better this way. This is for your own good…"

Before he could finish the sentence my hand was flying out slapping him across the face with as much strength as I could muster. I'm pretty sure that I did more damage to my hand then I did to him, but at that moment I didn't care. Here in front of me was another person breaking my heart for my own good and if I could make him feel one tenth of the pain he was causing me for my own good I would be happy.

"Fuck your apologies and fuck you" I spat before returning to my truck and gunning it home.

AN: Okay guys, I know many of you thought I must have died or something but as promised here is the first chapter of the rewritten story… All the existing chapters have so far been updated and 3 new ones have already been drafted. I am still looking for a beta, so If anyone is interested please message me. More updates to follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I cried the entire ride home, not the sobs I had been expecting but instead a steady stream of tears that refused to stop. I saw the cruiser in the driveway and knew that I couldn't hide what had happened from Charlie.

My father had done so much for me, kept me together when I had completely fallen apart and all I had ever done was lie to him. Well no more, I thought wiping my eyes. Tonight at the very least I would be as honest with Charlie as I possibly could.

Two hours later

The talk with Charlie had gone better than I expected. I had kept my promise to myself and been honest, I told him things I never wanted him to know, things about Rene and about growing without him. It hurt and it hurt knowing that this was hurting Charlie too but it felt good to get it off my chest. I told him about Edward, not about vampires but about our relationship and why it had destroyed me so much when he left. I told him about Jacob and his abandonment and how much it was killing me.

Charlie was a combination of furious at the treatment the men in my life had subjected me to, and riddled with guilt for not seeing the damage that was being done, and doing something to protect me. I told him it wasn't his fault. That he was the best father in the world, and begged him to forgive me clinging to him as though I was still a little girl. In a rare display of emotion, he held me tightly while I cried.

Later that night

Jake POV

As I lay in my bed that night, I couldn't get Bella's face out of my mind. God she looked beautiful. Her pale skin was flushed pink as she raged at me; her eyes were blazing even as they filled with tears. I loved seeing her with so much feeling even if that feeling was anger. And as happy as I was to see life in her eyes, I knew her heart better than anyone, and it was broken once again; _and it was my fault_. God I would give anything to take her in my arms and tell her everything would be okay. That we would get through this together and that I loved her too. I sighed heavily. I never even got to tell her I loved her too. It was so unfair!

I got up from bed angrily and began pacing. I've been in love with Bella for longer than I could even remember and she finally loved me too. I mean she never actually said she wanted to be with me, but still she loved me. I could have worked with that and now I couldn't even say I loved her back.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of this room. I quickly took off towards the woods striped off my shorts and phased. I didn't have a place or purpose in mind I just needed to run.

"Hey," Embry greeted me softly. I grunted in reply. I was in no mood for conversation not even with Embry I just need to run, needed to keep moving focusing on putting one paw in front of the other to keep my thoughts at bay.

"It's going to be okay" I grunted again, honestly I had forgotten he was here and I preferred it that way for the moment.

"She'll forgive you Jake" Embry whispered softly and that was my breaking point.

I immediately phased back and fell to me knees putting my head in my hands. I could hear the pity in his voice. I don't deserve pity, I thought, I'm not the one who was destroyed today. Or maybe I was… I certainly felt destroyed.

I lost track of how long I stayed in that position on the forest floor but considering the sun was beginning to make its presence known I would guess I had been there a while. I heard a howl come from my left and knew that my pack brothers were on their way. I let loose an animalistic howl of my own before turning and heading back the way I had come.

Paul POV

I had just relieved Embry from patrol and was finishing my first circuit around La Push when I caught Jake's scent heading towards Forks. Fuck! That kid never learned. If Sam realized where he was heading it would be double patrols for a week. Oh well at least that means more sleep for the rest of us.

Sam… I still can't believe he got put in his place by a 90 pound pale face, I laughed; not that he didn't deserve it. I hated it when he got all high and mighty and pulled rank on us. I get it, he's our alpha and we have to obey him, but there times when it just isn't his place to interfere. I mean the girl was standing there in tears and you tell her it was for her own good. How else was she supposed to react?

I just can't believe she had the guts to do it. From what I saw in Jake's head, that girl was as shy as they came. I wasn't really sure how Jake could stand to be around her as much as he was. Surely it had to get old to constantly be comforting the little leech lover. It seemed like half the time they spent together she was crying. But that kid was head over heels for the girl. What was it about her that drove him so crazy? It was pretty clear he wasn't getting any. I mean the sexual frustration just rolled off that kid.

I tried to imagine her the way he saw her. I guess she's sort of pretty if you like little and pale. Hmm pale definitely fit her description. She's got the palest skin I've ever seen on a human. Though I'll admit it did look pretty when she was so flushed this afternoon and I can tell it would definitely be soft.

Her hair is a nice color, a rich chocolate that falls in long curls. If she actually put any effort in I bet it would be pretty; thick and long just begging for you to run your fingers through it. She has big doe eyes that could be beautiful if they didn't look so haunted. Her lips are full and pouty, the perfect lips for kissing… actually I can think of a better use for those kinds of lips, I smirked.

She's small but she's got some curves to her in the right places; nothing jaw dropping, but still. And I suppose she's only short by our standards. Then again who isn't?

I guess she's funny if the sarcastic comments in Jake's memories are anything to go by. Can't help but respect a girl who can come up with a decent comeback, and today proved she's got some fire in her.

Hmm… I suppose Jake could have done worse for himself.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys, please take the time to read and review the edited version of this story. As you can see there are significant differences but the general story line is the same. Thoughts are appreciated. As always I'm still in need of a beta. Thank you!

Disclaimer implied

1 Week Later

Bella's POV

I felt the anxiety churn in my stomach as I pulled into the driveway of the little red house that used to feel like home.

This was the first time I had been back since that horrible morning when Jacob sent me away. Summoning every bit of nerve I could muster I approached the house, arms laden with food. This had become a tradition when Jacob and I first began hanging out. Every Sunday I would arrive at their house and cook up a storm, restocking their fridge for the week. It was a small thing really, whipping up diabetic recipes for Billy, or new ones I knew Jacob would love, but considering I was a zombie most of the time, it was one of the few things I had done to let them know I cared and I wasn't about to stop now.

I knocked on the door, feeling a pang at the fact that I was no longer welcome to just let myself in.

"Bella?" Billy asked surprised as he opened the door. Immediately his face became guarded and I felt my own grow hard in response. "What are you doing here?"

"Billy," I replied my tone neutral. "It's Sunday, I always cook for you guys on Sundays" I reminded him. "I know normally I would cook over here, but considering everything I didn't think I would be welcome." I saw the flash of pain in his eyes at the reminder of how things were now, but refused to respond. "So instead I cooked at home and figured I would drop it off. Now do you mind moving, this is getting a little heavy." I told him nodding towards the trays in my hands.

Reluctantly Billy moved back and allowed me to pass before following me into the kitchen. The kitchen was a mess, remnants of meals filled the sink, and general debris littered the room. Shaking my head, I peered into the fridge, and was dismayed to find absolutely nothing edible. Sighing internally, I set the food down on the table.

I restocked the fridge with the food I had prepared, and made a note to pick up groceries as well the next time I came back, before I started the dishes.

The whole time I cleaned Billy sat in the doorway, but not a word was spoken. Finally, I finished and smiled slightly at a job well done. Of course, the smile fell off my face as I turned back and met Billy's eyes.

We stared at each other for a few seconds that felt like years, but I was proud when he was the first to look away. Nodding my head at him, I picked up my purse and began making my way out of the house. Still nothing was said.

1 Week Later

Jake's POV

7 days… It had been 7 days since my heart had been torn to shreds. 7 days since I had been forced to send Bella away. Just 7 days… yet it felt like an eternity.

I dragged my aching body towards the house. Sam was pushing us all hard lately. A fresh trail had been found crossing through our lands and Sam was determined to catch the leech if it ever came back.

My stomach was rumbling loudly, and I sighed knowing there was nothing to eat in the house. I honestly didn't know what dad and I were going to do. We had never had much in the way of money, but we had been getting by… now though. I had destroyed the majority of my clothes and those that survived barely fit. I didn't have time to work on cars anymore, so we were down to just dad's social security check and with my appetite that was never going to be enough.

Walking into the kitchen, I immediately froze in my tracks. Every nerve ending in my body was suddenly tingling, every muscle pulled to tight until I was certain I was about to snap.

Bella's scent filled the room; I stood in the door and took deep needful gulps trying to force my mind to understand. Looking around I could see the difference everywhere.

The room, which had honestly been a bit of a disaster, was clean, the countertops gleaming. The dishes were stacked neatly next to the sink, just waiting to be dried. That had always been my job when Bella and I did the dishes and it seemed it was going to be my job again.

"She left about an hour ago," Billy said. I hadn't even noticed him enter the room.

"But she was here?" I asked, pleading with him to confirm what my senses were telling me.

Billy looked at me cautiously before nodding. "She said it was Sunday." He said his voice slightly chocked up.

Sunday…

I nodded my head, my senses reeling. Bella had come back. I had been an asshole, tore her apart, broken all my promises, but still Bella had come back. Come back and taken care of me and dad just like she normally did. As though nothing had changed when in reality, everything had changed.

Dad seemed to understand my turmoil, because he turned to leave a minute later. "There's food in the fridge Jake. I'm sure you're hungry."

I just nodded my head absently, trying to ignore the tears now pouring over my cheeks. I didn't bother to wipe them away.

1 Month Later

Bella's POV

I followed the familiar route to the Black's house. The same route I drove every Sunday, though I had begun stopping by every Wednesday evening as well. As always, my truck was loaded down with food and groceries, and as always, my heart was heavy as I made the familiar trip.

The first time I showed up following Jacob's abandonment, I knew that Billy was surprised. The entire time I was in the house, we hadn't said a word.

The second time I showed up, I know Billy was half-grateful, half-annoyed. Still we didn't speak.

The third time I showed up, I know Billy was half-frustrated, half-saddened. Still nothing was said.

When I began coming by on Wednesday's as well, I know Billy was half-exasperated, half-proud. Still not a word passed between us.

Now, as I pulled up the familiar drive way and noticed the door was already open, I couldn't help the smile that spread over my lips. It seemed that Billy had finally accepted I was going to be around.

I let myself into the house, and headed directly for the kitchen. As always, I heard Billy wheel himself in behind me. I set about my usual routine, put the prepared meals into the freezer, and the fresh groceries into the fridge before I set about cleaning. I took slightly longer than I usually did, but neither Billy nor I acknowledged it.

I was making my way out, when Billy finally broke the silence.

"Why are you doing this Bella?" he asked and I could hear emotion in his voice for the first time since everything happened.

I froze upon hearing his voice. I stood there my back to him as I contemplated his question. Sighing I straightened my shoulders but refused to face him as I answered.

"Because there is nothing more important than family," I replied drawing in a deep breath. "Family, blood or not, is about the people you love, and if there is one thing I think I finally understand, it's that you never know how long you get with those you love, so you better hope they know what they mean to you while their still around."

I felt tears fill my eyes but I refused to let them fall as I steadied myself and made my way to my truck. "I'll see you Wednesday."

1 Month Later

Jacob's POV

I dragged myself home from another patrol, my body aching and my heart filled with a nervous tension. Ever since Bella had shown up with her regular Sunday meals, I was simultaneously wishing and dreading the day she stopped coming.

Wishing for it… because I knew when she finally stopped coming over… it meant that she had given up and that could only be better for her. It would mean that she could forget about me. She deserved so much more than I could ever give her anyway.

But at the same time, the part of me that was still the 16-year-old boy she knew, was dreading the day she stopped coming around. Because it would mean she had given up… that she was forgetting about me… and I knew I could never forget about her.

Forcing myself to continue toward the house, I braced myself. Walking inside I was immediately overwhelmed with Bella's scent, stronger than ever before. She had come… I released a breath I didn't know I was holding, and judging from the scent, she had stayed longer than normal. I must have missed her by minutes this time.

As had become normal, I reveled in her scent, while cursing myself to hell for needing it so badly.

I heard my dad's wheelchair and looked up, surprised that he had tears in his eyes. I can only remember a handful of times I had ever seen him cry and my stomach turned at the thought.

"You missed her by about 10 minutes," He said.

"Everything okay?" I asked. He looked down as though ashamed but made his way over to me just the same.

"Fine," he said laying his hand on my knee. It was silent for a minute before he continued, "She really is an amazing woman."

"Dad?" I questioned.

"I asked Bella why," he said, "why she kept coming over, why she kept trying to take care of us when our position had been made clear." He paused and his eyes took on a faraway look. "Her reply reminded me so much of your mother."

After a minute he met my eyes, "She said that nothing is more important than family. That family was about the people you loved, and reminded me that you never knew how much time you would get with the people you loved, so you better make sure they know what they mean to you."

We sat in silence for several minutes. "Do you think, she'll ever know what she means to us?" I asked feeling all of 5 years old again.

"I certainly hope so Jacob. I hope so," he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. those of you who read the story the first time it was posted will find this somewhat similar. Let me know what you think and please please someone help find me a beta!

Disclaimer Implied!

3 months later

Bella's POV

I stepped off the plane and stretched my tired body. Dragging my carry on behind me I made my way towards baggage claim where I knew Charlie would be waiting. I smiled at the thought. Charlie had decided a change of scenery would do me some good, so when my Aunt Charlotte called and offered me a place to stay for the summer, he thought it would be best. I was reluctant at first, but in the end, I agreed to go as long as he promised to stop by the Blacks every Sunday in my place.

"Bella," he called as soon as I had passed the terminal. I smiled at him and hurried to his side. I dropped the handle of my suitcase and threw my arms around him.

"Hi dad," I said happily.

"I've missed you baby girl," he said with a slight blush. We had gotten better at showing our emotions after my breakdown in his arms but the blush was still a permanent feature. "Let's get you home."

We walked outside and I smiled when I saw the huge orange truck. "I thought you said it died," I said in awe as I ran my hands over its hood.

"It did," Charlie said, "I had brought it over to Billy's, figured Jake could at least use it for spare parts. But it turned up a 2 weeks later back in the driveway running better than ever."

My eyes filled with tears, but I didn't let myself cry. I thought about all the hours Jake must have put into fixing it, and my heart filled. We had spoken a couple of times on the phone over the summer, and though things were far from where they were before everything happened, they were slowly improving. Seeing my truck again, was proof that I had been right, somewhere under all of this chaos and drama, was my Jacob.

"Remind me to thank him." I said my voice full of emotion.

"Bella," Charlie said a warning in his voice. I knew he worried about me. But the truth was, there were things left unfinished here and I was glad to be back.

"Its okay dad," I said with a smile as I climbed into the truck. He watched me closely before nodding his head in agreement.

We drove back in silence, but it was a comfortable silence that I had come to associate with Charlie. When we pulled off the highway I thought Charlie must have made a wrong turn, because we weren't heading in the direction I had expected. I looked at him in confusion but he just smiled in response.

"I sold the house." He said simply. My jaw must have dropped in shock because Charlie started laughing at my shocked expression. "Fresh start right Bella," he continued and I closed my jaw with a snap and smiled at him.

"That's right," I agreed and turned back to looking out the window. We pulled up to a nice single story house on the outskirts of town. It was about 15 miles north of our old house, but it would definitely shave a bit of time off of my commute to school. I had signed up for business and English classes at the college in Port Angeles. The house was smaller than our old one, but it was also more modern. It maintained a cozy feel and there was a definite feminine touch in the furnishings.

I raised an eyebrow at Charlie, "So who decorated?" I asked and smiled when I saw the blush rise on his cheeks.

"Her name is Marilyn; she's the new kindergarten teacher here." Charlie explained shyly.

"I'm glad to see you're getting back out there." I told him honestly. "So where's my room?"

He led me down the hall and to the right. The room was about the same size as my old one, 3 walls were a nice tope and the last was a large mural the beach. "It's beautiful," I said in a whisper as I ran my hands over the image.

"It's second beach," Charlie explained. "You can buy the murals online and Marilyn suggested this one."

"Sounds like a winner," I told him happily as I placed my suitcase on the new queen sized bed. All of my furniture was made up of dark woods, and the comforter was a deep forest green. I fell in love immediately. "Thank you for this dad."

"Of course." He replied, "So what are your plans for the day now that your back?"

"First, I'm taking a nap," I said with a laugh, "then I'm going to La Push," I told him my voice firm. "I have a best friend out there that I haven't seen in way to long."

"Good luck," Charlie said, and I knew he meant it.

I woke up later than I expected, guess the jet lag had really thrown me off. It was already 10:00PM but I decided not to wait to go see Jake, besides I was completely awake now anyway.

The drive to La Push seemed longer than it ever had and the butterflies in my stomach turned into giant pterodactyls as soon as that little red house came into view.

It was late and I was nervous about waking Billy with the doorbell. Luck was on my side and the door was unlocked however, so I let myself in. The house looked exactly the same as it did the last time I had been here and a wave of nostalgia washed over me. I carefully made my way to Jake's room, desperately trying not to trip.

He was spread out in his bed, which was clearly too small for him. He was wearing a pair of cut off sweatpants and nothing else. My eyes took in the defined muscle of his chest and stomach. He has a freaking 8 pack, I thought in awe. I shook my head to clear those thoughts, before I could get carried away and made my way to his bed. I sat down next to him and he immediately turned towards me. I ran my hand over the planes of his face gently.

Jake's POV

I was having an amazing dream. It started with me in the garage working on something as usual, suddenly the door opened and Bella walked in, wearing a dark-colored trench coat and motorcycle boots. She walked over to me slowly as she undid the belt of her coat. She reached up and ran her fingers through my hair as she pulled me down to kiss her. She kissed me slowly, her tongue running over my bottom lip before she pulled it into her mouth and bit down.

I slide my hands inside her coat and was surprised by the feeling of bare skin. I pushed the coat from her shoulders and damn near swallowed my tongue. Bella stood there wearing nothing except the hottest motorcycle boots I had ever seen.

"Still available for those riding lessons, Jake" she asked a smirk on her lips.

I pulled her to me smashing my lips against hers as I wrapped those gorgeous creamy thighs around my waist and carried her over to the rabbit. I laid her down carefully on the hood of the car and stood back to admire the view. There was my Bella laid out like a fucking feast waiting for me to devour her. I kept her boots on as I began kissing up her legs. When I finally reached the place I most wanted to be I licked from the bottom of her slit to her clit, my hands wrapping around her hips to keep her in place. I plunged inside her once before withdrawing and circling her opening with the tip of my tongue. I used my fingers to spread her swollen lips and licked and bit at her clit. Bella was writhing under me and gasping for breath; her entire body flushed a soft pink.

I began kissing up her stomach to her nipples; laving my tongue around one while I pinched the other. Finally satisfied I continued up following the long column of her neck until I reached her sexy mouth. I kissed her hard letting her taste herself on my lips.

"Tell me what you want Bella," I demanded hotly.

"You," Bella moaned her head thrown back, "God Jake, I just want you!"

"Fuck," I moaned as I plunged myself deep inside her. She was so fucking tight and wet I could have cum right there. She wrapped her legs around me pulling me further into her. I ran my hands over her legs up those sexy as hell thighs and gripped her ass hard. I angled her hips so that I could thrust harder into her and was rewarded with another gasp of my name. God nothing sounded better than my name falling from those lips.

"Jake," Bella gasped again her voice soft. "Jake" she said again and this time I met her eyes surprised by the change in her voice. She reached up and gently ran her hands over my face. I leaned into her touch. "Come on Jake, you have to wake up for me"

"Jake" Bella said again. I opened my eyes slowly and was met with the best sight I had seen in a long time.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming," I said my voice rough with sleep and the remnants of lust caused by my dream.

Bella laughed softly, and God if I didn't love that sound, sweet and melodic. "You're not dreaming Jake." She said her hand running over my cheek again. Her touch helped me shake off the last of the fog that had enveloped my brain. Without warning I reached up and wrapped my arms around her and dragged her down onto the bed with me.

Bella's laugh echoed in my ear as she wrapped her arms around me. I laid there for several minutes just breathing in her scent and I felt myself relax for the first time this summer. I had no idea how much I had been depending on Bella's scent appearing every few days until she had left for the past few months. "You have no idea how much I missed you Bella," I told her honestly, "You have no idea how hard it's been without you."

"I've missed you too Jake," she said laying her head on my chest. She pulled back after a minute and I reluctantly let her go. "How are you, really?"

"That depends," I told her, "How long are you back for?"

She just smiled down at me and I lost my breath as I watched the light dance in her eyes like I hadn't seen in years. "I was only gone for a summer Jake," she replied, "but I'm back for good," and I felt my heart lift.

"Then I'm better than I've been in a really long time," I told her honestly. She laughed again and I was quickly becoming addicted to the sound. I shifted over and pulled her down next to me reveling in the feel of her next to me for the first time since my phase. I was completely content until Bella asked the one question that I knew could destroy everything.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's going on?" Bella asked quietly. My entire body tensed knowing that no matter how much I may have wanted to I literally couldn't tell her. Bella must have felt my body tense because she pulled me closer, our bodies flush against one another and began running her hands over my back and shoulders. "Just relax Jake, I'm here, just relax," she cooed and I melted into her embrace. The feeling of her hands running over my bare back was indescribable. I felt myself start to harden at the feel of Bella running her hands over my body and realized I needed to break our embrace, as much as it pained me to do so, before Bella found out just how much I was enjoying her method of comfort. I pulled back just enough to put a few inches of space between our bodies but didn't let my arms fall from around her.

"I'm sorry Bella," I admitted lowering my eyes from hers. "I can't tell you." I braced myself for her reaction, certain that it was going to destroy me. Instead Bella started running her fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck. I shuddered in response, dear lord that feels good, I thought.

"It's okay Jake," she replied and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and leaned back into her touch. "Just answer me this," she said and again I braced myself. "It doesn't have anything to do with drugs or something illegal right?" she asked. I gaped at her in response. Just what kind of person did she think I was?

"What?" I asked shocked, "God no Bella, how could you even think." She cut me off by placing her finger on my lips.

"Relax," she admonished again and I forced myself to calm down. "I'm not accusing you of anything Jake, but I need to know." I nodded hoping that I would be able to answer her. "It doesn't hurt anyone right?" she asked and I immediately shook my head.

"No Bella," I told her praying for her to believe me. "It's a tribal thing," I summarized, "but we're not allowed to talk about. Bad things would happen if it didn't stay a secret. People would get hurt!" I emphasized

"It doesn't hurt you right," she asked her voice sounding concerned. I shook my head but this time I smiled at her. She released a breath and nodded her head. "Okay then, that's all I need to know," she said before she pulled me back down to the bed and snuggled into my side.

I gaped at her and she just smiled in response. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Seriously, that's it?" I asked confused.

She sighed but looked me dead in the eye as she explained. "Look Jake, what I told you that day, outside your house. I meant it. You are my best friend, my family, I love you but more than that I trust you. So if you tell me that it's not something bad, that it's not illegal and it doesn't hurt anyone, than I believe you. When you tell me, that you really _can't _tell me, I believe that too and while I don't like it, I do respect you enough not to question it. Just promise me 2 things, 1 that if anything ever changes, if it ever does become bad or someone does get hurt, you'll come to me; and 2 you're not going to disappear on me again Jake." She paused then, "The past few months, they've been hard Jake." She said and I could hear the pain in her voice, "I've been abandoned to many times, by too many people that I cared about. I can't add you to that list Jake, please," Bella said, her voice pleading.

"Isabella Sawn, I love you and I promise that I will never abandon you. I don't know how to honey. Even if I'm not around sometimes, you'd still be the only thing on my mind, and I promise if I ever do have to go anywhere, I'll come back, I swear it Bella" I stared into Bella's eyes, begging her to see everything in my soul. "I don't know how to explain to you how much what you just said means to me Bells," Jake continued in a choked voice. "For so long everyone has been demanding things from me, and I haven't had a choice in anything. To know that no matter what you'll be there, no questions asked, no demands, I can't even describe how good that feels, because Bella, I need you. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you in my life."

Bella just smiled up at me, "Right back at ya buddy." I threw my head back and laughed feeling more free than I had since I first phased.


	5. Family First

Bella's POV

Waking up in Jake's arms was definitely a new experience. I still had problems with nightmares, and usually woke up feeling ice cold and shivering. Instead I was sweating slightly, my tee shirt sticking to my body uncomfortably with Jake's large frame curled around me. Feeling slightly confined, I unwound Jake's arms from my body and got up. I noticed a pile of folded clothing sitting on Jake's desk and grabbed a white tee shirt from the pile. It would be enormous on me, but it would do for now. I made my way to kitchen and searched through the cabinets looking for food, only to find almost nothing remotely nutritious. Looks like I'm running to the store I thought with a smile.

I scribbled a note for Jake and placed it on the pillow next to him, then dialed Charlie's cell phone. After all I didn't want him worrying about me.

"Hey dad," I said once he answered the phone.

"Bella, where are you," he responded and I could tell he was annoyed.

"On my way to the grocery store" I told him. "I'm picking up tons of groceries for the Black's and you, me, Billy and Jake are having a family breakfast." I told him, leaving no room for argument.

"I take it you slept at the Black's last night?" Charlie questioned and I could hear the edge in his tone.

"Yes dad, I got there pretty late and then Jake and I stayed up to talk about everything that happened. By the time we finished I was tired and didn't want to drive home, so I crashed there. Relax Charlie, everything is fine," I told him laughing.

He grumbled into the phone but I ignored it. "You don't have to work today do you?" I asked although I already knew he had taken off.

"No," he responded resigned, "I took a few days off so I could help you unpack and spend some time with you."

"Good," I said as I pulled into the supermarket. "Then I'll see you at the Black's in about an hour." I said and hung up before he could protest.

I bought enough groceries for an army, I knew that Charlie had been looking out for the Blacks in my absence, but it wasn't the same as taking care of them myself.

I pulled into the driveway, and paused before letting myself into the house. It was Sunday, and that thought alone made me smile.

"Good morning Billy," I said and smirked when he jumped in surprise.

"Bella?" he asked in a confused voice before wheeling himself over to me. "What are you doing here?"

"At present, I'm stocking your kitchen and making breakfast. Charlie should be over soon." I explained. The puzzled look didn't leave his face so I leaned down and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm home for college Billy, and its Sunday… I thought we both understood what that meant."

"Look Bella," Billy started but I cut him off.

"No you look." I said my voice firm; "I told both you and Jake when everything happened that you were my family. That means, I will never stop coming around, so get used to it because I'm going to be here… _a lot."_ Billy remained silence, but I could tell that he was far from happy.

"Jake and I talked last night," I said and I saw Billy face close off and knew an impending argument was building, "and before you go freaking out, he didn't tell me anything that I wasn't supposed to know." Billy's jaw closed shut with an audible snap, but I pressed on. "I'm not an idiot Billy; I know something is going on with Jake. He explained that it was a tribal secret, and that no matter how much he wishes it were different, he can't tell me about it. I respect that. As long no one gets hurt, I'm more than willing to let the matter drop."

The room was silent but slowly a smile spread over Billy's face. "I forgot how forceful you could be when pushed." He said and I smiled at him.

"Well then don't push me," I said playfully. "Now we are going to have a family breakfast, so go relax in the living room or something, and let me work." I said as I shooed him away. He laughed the whole way down the hall and I smiled as I began unpacking groceries. It seemed my time away had done wonders for everyone.

I had just finished pulling a pan of biscuits from the oven when I decided to go wake Jake.

I opened the door quietly, and couldn't help but admire the view I had in front of me. Jake had kicked the blankets off and was laying in nothing but his cut off shorts. His arms looked massive compared to the last time I had seen him and his chest was definitely broader than I remember it being. Not to mention the delicious looking eight pack I had been ogling last night.

"See something you like over there," Jake asked with a smug grin on his face cracking one eye open.

I smirked back at him, "if your ego got any bigger you wouldn't be able to make it out of bed."

"That would be fine with me," he replied, "In fact if you lost the jeans and agreed to lay here with me then it would be damn near perfect. I have to say Bella I could get use to the sight of you in my clothes."

I blushed a deep red, as Jake looked me up and down. "Perv," I muttered pretending to be angry.

"What can I say," he replied with a smirk, "I'm a guy and there's a hot girl in my bedroom wearing my clothes."

I just rolled my eyes at him, "Well since you don't seem to want to move. I guess Billy Charlie and me will have to have breakfast without you." I turned to walk out of the room and heard him spring up from the bed.

"Why didn't you say there was breakfast?" he asked accusingly. I just rolled my eyes and continued into the kitchen. Charlie had arrived a few minutes ago and I called him and Billy into the kitchen.

We all sat around the table and laughed as we ate, and for at least a little while; it seemed as though nothing had ever changed.

Bella POV

I woke up that morning feeling strangely invigorated. I had been sleeping better ever since I had moved back to Forks a thought that made me smile. I dragged myself out of bed and into a shower fully intending to be productive today.

I thought about what I had to accomplish today, I had neglected chores lately, getting caught up in the rush of being home and new classes and I knew I had to at least go food shopping, both for Charlie and I and the Blacks.

I set to work cleaning the house from top to bottom, and doing mine and Charlie's laundry. About three hours later I was finished with the house and proceeded to take out the trash. Once that had been finished, I headed to the grocery store. Whenever I went food shopping, I was thankful for Phil.

He sent me a regular allowance, and considering he was now a major league baseball player he was making good money. I think he felt guilty that my mom had chosen to stay with him over me, and the allowance was his way of making up for it. I shook off all thoughts of my mother knowing they would just get me upset.

The front door was unlocked, which wasn't surprising so I let myself inside. I froze for a second when I reached the living room, taking in the sight of several huge half naked men.

"Bella?" Jake asked jumping up as soon as he saw me. He looked around the room nervously, clearly apprehensive as to the others reaction to me. "What are you doing here?"

"Cooking" I told him wearing my most innocent expression.

"As much as I love your cooking babe, we're kind of in the middle of something." He said gesturing to the guys behind him.

"Oh right the tribal thing." I said. I saw Jake wince and open his mouth to explain but I cut him off. "I know Jake I know, tribal secret have to kill me if you told me." I said laughing. "Just let me stock the kitchen then and you can get back to your thing."

"You don't have to do that Bella," Jake said hunching his shoulders. I put the packages down and put my hands on my hips.

"Look me in the eye and tell me there is more in that kitchen than butter and baking soda," I told him. He refused to meet my eye. "That's what I thought." I said grabbing the packages and heading into the kitchen.

I didn't need to turn around to know that he was standing there with his mouth open. "Close your mouth and go get the rest of the packages." I yelled, and heard several of the guys in the living room laugh. I put the packages down on the kitchen counter and headed back towards the living room. I leaned against the wall and eyed the guys carefully while they did the same to me.

I sighed heavily, "Jake won't tell me anything about what is going on, but he does say that none of it is any of your fault and that I shouldn't blame you." I told them, they remained silent just watching me. "Your all welcome to stay and eat, I brought enough to feed any army, even one that eats like Jake."

They all seemed to look at each other and then at Sam. It was clear that whatever this was, Sam was the leader. He nodded his eyes still dark and calculating. At his nod the mood of the room lightened considerably. Jake made his appearance at that moment, "If your all eating you can help carry packages," Jake said, "she brought a truck full; literally."

"That was really nice of you Bells," Jake said once we were alone in the kitchen.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "You said they help you with this tribal thing. That their family, which means I should at least give them a chance."

Jake reached other and pulled me into a hug, "You're the best honey," he whispered in my ear his breath causing goose bumps wherever it touched.

"You're not so bad yourself," I told him before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. I felt Jake freeze under my lips and I pulled away from him, a blush staining my cheeks. "Except in the kitchen, so clear out and let me work." I said shoving him towards the door.

That seemed to break him out of his shock and I heard his laugh as he walked down the hall.

An hour later and the food was just about done. I could hear all the guys in the living room complaining and laughed to myself. They had all tried to steal food at one point or another, and all been subsequently banned from the room. I pulled the last pan out of the oven and made myself a plate, knowing that if they all eat the way Jake does then I won't stand a chance.

"Alright come on in guys," I yelled and stood back as a stampede flooded the room. I settled myself by the counter content just to watch them interact. Jake was right about one thing, they certainly acted like family, I thought with a smile.

"Damn Bella," Jacob practically moaned around a mouthful of pasta. I had made fettuccini alfredo with tons of vegetables and grilled chicken. Plus two trays of garlic bread with melted mozzarella cheese on top. "This is better than the chicken thing you made the other night," he continued and I just smiled.

"Every time I cook for you, you say it's better than the last time," I told him shaking my head.

"That's cause it always is." He insisted. I just shook my head but inside I was happy that he enjoyed my cooking so much. It was a small way to take care of him, but it felt good.

"Alright, well now that I know you and your dad aren't going to starve, I need to head out. Someone has to keep Charlie in line." I told him hopping off the counter, of course being completely uncoordinated I landed awkwardly on my foot and nearly fell. I followed the tanned arm that had steady me up to its owners face expecting to see Jacob, but instead it was one of his friends. I met his eyes for the first time and was amazed by how dark and expressive they were.

"Thanks," I said an embarrassed blush staining my face. He just nodded his head and released my arm. I turned and noticed the entire table had grown quiet; the air suddenly had an oppressive feel. I brushed my hair behind my ear, a nervous habit that Jacob recognized. He stood and I smiled as he walked me to the door, breaking the strange tension. I shook off the weird vibe I had gotten from his friend and focused instead on Jacob.

"Thank you for lunch Bells, it really was amazing" Jake said and I smiled.

"Glad to be of service I told him. He pulled me into a hug and I relaxed into his warmth for a second before heading out the door.

Jake's POV

I watched Bella walk back to her truck and waved to her as she pulled out and disappeared around the curve. I made my way back to the kitchen, knowing that an interrogation awaited me.

Sure enough as soon as I entered the room it grew completely silent. I crossed the room and leaned against the counter where Bella had been sitting and met Sam's eyes.

"How long have you been seeing her," Sam asked. I could tell her was angry, but I hadn't done anything wrong and I knew it.

"Since she first came back to Forks," I replied my voice even.

"Fuck Jacob," Sam cursed. "How much does she know?" he demanded and I bristled at his tone of voice.

"I haven't told her a damn thing, as you well know," I said angrily reminding him of his damn order. "She's not an idiot, so she knows that something is going on, but she also knows that I can't talk about it. She respects that."

"Yeah she respects that for now," Sam said, "but how long do you think that's going to last.  
Eventually she's going to demand to know what's going on, then what will you do?"

"She's not like that," I insisted.

"Are you that fucking blind?" Sam said furious. "Are you really willing to put the entire tribe at risk just for this girl?"

"Sorry to interrupt." Bella said from behind Sam and everyone in the room whipped around in surprise. "This got left in the truck," she said holding up a large container full of chocolate chip cookies.

The room was deadly silent and I knew I needed to say something but I couldn't get my brain to fully function at the moment.

"Sam can I speak with you for a moment?" Bella asked and then walked into the backyard before he could answer. Sam looked around the room but then he followed her outside.

"How is it that no one heard her come in?" I asked looking around.

"Please, how could you guys miss it, that truck is loud enough to wake the dead," Paul said his signature smirk on his face.

"And you didn't say anything because?" I asked anger tinting my voice.

"What is your wolf defective or something?" Paul asked mockingly, "besides the look on your face when she walked in was priceless."

"Asshole," I mumbled before I focused on the conversation outside.

"Look Bella," Sam said

"The last time we spoke Sam," Bella said her voice icy, "it ended with you getting slapped in the face. Unless you would like a repeat, I suggest you shut the fuck up." They were both silent but I could imagine the staring contest going on right now.

"Don't think for second that I've forgotten exactly what happened that day in Jake's yard. Don't you dare think for a second that I'm an idiot, or have failed to notice that every strange thing that has gone on with those boys seems to revolve around you?" Her voice was steadily rising and I knew she was absolutely furious. "Anyone who paid the slightest bit of attention around any of those boys would know something strange was going on."

"I'm giving you one warning Sam," Bella said, her voice now frighteningly cold, "There are some benefits that come with being the chief of police's daughter. The only reason I've kept my mouth shut about every weird thing that's happened… is because whatever this tribal secret is… it involves Jake and Billy, and I would never do anything to put them at risk. I respect Jake and Billy enough to be willing to let whatever is going on drop. You don't like it… too fucking bad because so help me God, if you ever try to come between my family and me again, we'll see how your tribal secret stands up against a Police investigation, and if that doesn't work… well there's always a shotgun and a shovel. I'm pretty sure Charlie would help me get away with it."

There was silence outside, and I quickly looked around at my brothers, amazed at the shocked expressions we all wore.

"Now, we are both going to go back inside, and smile like everything is fine. You're going to apologize to Jake for being an asshole, and let him know that we reached an understanding. And the next time you have a problem with me, you bring it up to me not Jake, are we clear. Good" Bella said.

They both walked in a minute later and I tried to keep a straight face, but it was difficult when I pictured Sam, our mighty alpha being chewed out and threatened by Bella. I looked at the others and could tell that they were having the same problem I was.

Bella walked in with a smirk on her face and I couldn't help but find the entire display incredibly hot. I loved when Bella got all forceful.

"Okay, well I really do have to go." Bella said as soon as she walked in. She crossed the room pulled me down to her and planted a kiss on my cheek. I felt my cheeks burn and thanked God for my dark skin that would hide the blush. "Later Jake," Bella said a second later before she marched out of the house.

The room was silent for several seconds until we heard the roar of Bella's truck starting up and then every one of us burst out laughing so hard my sides ached.

"Not a word from any of you," Sam growled out but we just laughed harder.


	6. The truth will out

Bella's POV

I had settled into a simple routine since I came back to Forks. I spent time with my dad, had classes every Tuesday and Thursday in Port Angeles, and saw Jake as often as possible. I was still wary around his friends from the reservation, with the exception of Quil and Embry who I was happy to see were best friends again, but I was gradually relaxing around them.

I was on my own for the day as Jake had "tribal business," and my dad was at work so I grabbed a book off the shelf and headed to the backyard planning to enjoy the rare day of sun. As I sat, my eyes kept drifting to the woods. I had spent months terrified of the woods refusing to set foot anywhere near them.

Well no more, I thought to myself as I grabbed my blanket and headed inside. I tossed everything on my bed and grabbed my long unused hiking boots from my closet packed a bag with a power bar, a journal and a bottle of water and headed towards the trail.

I relaxed slowly as I wandered amongst the trees. I forgot how peaceful the woods could be, before they had become the stuff of nightmares. Finally I found a nice clearing, not the meadow I remembered from my time with Edward but a comfortable clearing nonetheless. I settled with my back against a fallen tree and began to write. My Aunt Charlotte was an artist in New York and after she stumbled upon some of my poetry from several years ago, she refused to see my talent go to waste. From poetry I had moved onto novels and was currently writing my very first full length story.

I sighed in contentment, enjoying the peace, when a voice from my past shattered the moment.

"Bella," Laurent called as he entered the clearing from the opposite end. I remained on the ground, unable to move. I sat in shock as I took in his familiar form, right down to his blood red eyes.

"L... Laurent" I stuttered. "I thought you were in Alaska."

"Oh I was, I was, my dear." Laurent said as he came closer. "But I found the diet… lacking." He paused for a second to look me up and down hungrily and I felt my blood run cold. "I'm surprised to find you here… alone; how fortunate for me."

**Jake POV**

"Hey Jake," Embry said, "What's got you in such a good mood?"

My mind flashed to a picture of Bella standing in a simple pair of shorts and one of my tee shirts holding a plate of pancakes. Damn if it wasn't a dream come true, and by far one of the nicest ways I had ever found to wake up.

"Damn Jake," Embry said, "So are you gonna share the wealth or what." I growled low in my throat in warning. "I meant the food, you moron not Bella." Embry said having followed my train of thought.

"Nope," I said with a laugh as I imagined the different types of food currently sitting in my fridge. Bella kept dad and I well stocked.

"Jerk," Embry said running his body into my side. "Maybe I'll just have to steal Bella away then."

"Like she'd ever want a mutt like you," I told him, ramming him back.

"You forget she doesn't want a mutt like you either." Embry reminded me and I knew it was true. As amazing as Bella was about everything there was a part of me that wondered what she would say if she knew the truth.

"I can't believe your still pining over the little leech lover. Either fuck her already or shut the fuck up about it" Paul said while laughing.

I growled low in my throat. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"Little defensive over there Jakey boy, she's just a piece of ass; granted it's a sweet little ass but still." Paul leered while imagining Bella in her shorts from this morning.

"Shut the fuck up Paul" I roared.

"Both of you shut up," Sam ordered.

"Leech" Quil screamed in his head.

"Fuck yes," Paul said, "finally something fun to do"

We immediately got into attack formation and began following the scent, when I picked up another smell. "Fuck that's Bella"

"Would she be meeting with a leech" Sam asked angrily

"She was fucking one of them Sam," Paul yelled, "What do you think"

We came up to the clearing and got our first glance of the leech. It was tan, or as tan as a bloodsucker can be with dreadlocks and red eyes. "It's a human drinker; definitely not one of the Cullens," I told them.

"He could be one of their friends though," Sam said "we have to wait."

"He could fucking kill her Sam" I replied

"If it looks like he's going to attack we'll move in but we have to be sure Jacob. Don't make me make it an order." Sam told me and I felt the resentment bubble up inside me.

"If she gets hurt Sam" I threatened but I shut up nonetheless. We all turned and focused on the leech, trying to determine when we should attack. Bella was sitting on the ground, her back pressed against a tree. She looked so small and helpless that it was tearing me apart.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked her voice choked with fear. "Sam I can smell her fear, this thing isn't a friend"

"As a matter of fact, I'm here for you my dear" the leech said stroking her cheek. I could see Bella recoil from his touch and it took everything in me not to leap out at him.

"What… What do you mean for me?" Bella stuttered out.

"I'm afraid Victoria asked me to come and check on you" the leech told her. "At first we were afraid that you would still be under the Cullen's protection, but we found them a few months ago, and they assured us they had no further contact with you."

"Victoria… but why." Bella stuttered out again. Her breathing was coming out in short gasps and I was afraid she would hyperventilate.

"Oh she has some wonderful plans for you my dear," he said leering at her, "After all her mate was killed because of you, and we can't let that go unpunished."

"It wasn't my fault," Bella said her voice stronger now. "That psycho came after me!"

"I know, I know dear," Laurent said with false sympathy. "But still Victoria is determined. Unless of course you want to make a deal"

"Deal?" Bella asked

"You are an exceptional human Bella," Laurent said, "and you would be a truly exquisite vampire." Bella recoiled back as though struck.

"I'd rather be ripped apart by wild dogs, then be a soulless monster like you," Bella spat.

"Does this chick have a death wish or something" Paul asked.

"Sam, we need to move now!" I demanded.

"Well I don't have any dogs handy, but…" the leech said softly.

"Now" he ordered and as one we flew into the clearing from all sides. I immediately went to stand in front of Bella keeping her from the monster in front of me.

"I don't believe it," the leech said, fear in his eyes.

As one the pack launched themselves at the leech and tore into it. Once its pieces were scattered around the clearing we turned back to Bella unsure how we were going to burn it without revealing ourselves.

"I don't believe it," Bella mumbled, "I just had to say wild dogs." She had her head in her hands and just kept mumbling the same thing over and over again.

I padded towards her and nudged her gently with my snout. She jumped about a foot in the air and pressed herself even further back against the fallen tree. I took several steps back, trying not to scare her. She raised her head and stared at me for a long time.

"Descended from Wolves huh?" she asked and I felt my jaw drop open. I shifted back into my human form pulling on my shorts. The pack phased back as well and immediately busied themselves with the leech's disposal.

"Bella babe" I said softly as I approached her. I made sure to go slow and keep eye contact with her. "It's okay babe, I promise."

"Is anything a fairytale anymore" she asked softly. I could hear the guys laughing behind me.

"Well as far as I know there are no leprechauns or unicorns."

"Yea, as far as you know" She replied. I couldn't help laughing at that one.

"Touché" I told her. I gently pulled her up from the ground and held her tightly.

"Take her back to Emily's" Sam told me. "We'll explain there."

AN: Hey guys, I know this chapter is almost exactly the same as the previous version, but honestly it served its purpose and I didn't see much reason in changing it.

Reviews are always appreciated, I read every single one and you have no idea how much I enjoy them.

Also still looking for a beta!


	7. Revelations and not so secret secrets

Jake's POV

We were all gathered around the table in Emily's kitchen in silence, and considering how loud a pack of wolves can be, that's saying something.

"Bella, first of all you need to know that the legends and the truth behind them must remain a complete secret from everyone, even your family. Can we trust you to do that?" Sam asked Bella. His face stoic but his tone was angry and I saw Bella take a step away from the glare he was giving her. It was clear he wasn't happy having her know our secret. I bristled at the accusation in his eyes and took a step closer to Bella pulling her back so that she was leaning against my chest.

"You can't be serious Sam," Paul spat. "She's a pale face and you want to tell her our legends. And if being an outsider wasn't enough this chick fucked a leech."

"Don't talk about her like that, damn it" I yelled back.

"Oh I forgot, you love her" Paul sneered, "Tell me, how does it feel getting a leech's sloppy seconds." I pushed Bella away from me, my whole body vibrating as I stalked towards Paul.

"Enough," Sam declared the Alpha timber ringing in his voice leaving us powerless to disobey. Paul and I both froze still glaring daggers at each other.

"Bella, I asked you a question and I still need an answer. Can we trust you?" Sam continued bringing the attention of the room back to Bella.

Bella released an unlady like snort before laughing. We all looked at each other confused. Finally she looked at me, "Jake how often did I sleep here when I was little?" she asked. I was confused by the change in the subject but I answered nonetheless.

"All the time," I told her.

"And what did your mom do every single night before we went to bed?" Bella asked her voice smug.

I dropped my head when I realized what she was getting at. "She would tell us Quileute legends."

"And what was my favorite legend?" Bella asked.

"The legend of the protectors," I admitted before I turned to Sam. "She probably knows the legends better than we do. She's heard it about a thousand times."

"And anyway, it's a bit late to worry about that considering I saw you sprout fur just a little while ago," Bella added, and again she had a point.

Sam sighed heavily dragging his hand over his face. "You have a point," he stated "but its different hearing them once you know there true." He repeated the legend again and we all remained silent watching Bella closely, waiting for her response.

As the minutes ticked by, I began to get more and more anxious. What if she thought I was a monster and never wanted to see me again? I didn't know how I would take not being around her anymore. Since she had come back, everything was so much better than it had been. I could feel my vision begin to blur and my body start to tremble as I became more and more agitated.

"umm…" Quil said, "I think we broke her." Paul laughed breaking the tension.

"The chick ran with vampires, I think she can handle a few legends." Jared said with a smirk. Bella snorted in response shaking her head.

"Just cause she ran with leeches doesn't mean she can handle a wolf. " Paul replied angrily, glaring at Bella.

"You can't actually run with vampires you know," Bella smirked, "and I'm pretty sure I could handle you."

My jaw dropped as I stared at Bella. I expected Paul's reply to be scathing, but instead he cocked an eyebrow up, flashed Bella his signature shit eating grin and actually laughed. "We'll see about that sweetheart," Paul replied still grinning at my Bells. I felt a lick of anger run up my spine, before Bella caught my attention again.

"Jake," Bella said softly. I turned carefully to her; she seemed to study me for a minute and I tried my best to meet her gaze. Please don't let her hate me, she seems like she's okay.

"Okay," she said nodding her head. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor along with everyone else in the pack.

"Okay? That's all you have to say?" I asked her. Is she insane?

"What else am I supposed to say," She replied, "Oh let me guess; I'm supposed to be disgusted and run screaming from the room."

"Well, kind of yea" I told her dumbfounded. She laughed in response.

"One, as Paul and Jared so kindly pointed out; you're not the first monsters I've met. Two, and for the last time, you are my family. That means I will never, emphasis on the ever, leave you."

"This chick is seriously good with weird," Jared said with a snort, "That or she's seriously disturbed."

"I'm going with disturbed," Paul told him.

Bella turned to glare at him and it actually seemed to shut him up for once. "You're going to have to get it through that thick skull of yours, I love you, I trust you, and I'm here to stay." I crushed Bella to my body, so incredibly thankful to have her in my life.

"Thank you Bella" I whispered in her ear.

"You should be warned though Bella," Sam said ruining our moment. "Being around a wolf pack is dangerous. If we get angry and phase near you, it could very easily be your life on the line."

"So you mean my life depends on your self-control," Bella asked.

Paul snorted once again, "Not afraid of the big bad wolf are you."

"I'll remind you I wasn't afraid of a family of vampires," Bella replied quickly, before smirking In Paul's direction. "And I doubt you're as big or as bad as you seem to think you are."

"Would you like to find out just how big and bad I can be?" Paul asked stepping closer to Bella.

She replied with a raised eyebrow, a clear imitation of Paul's signature look, and I decided to intervene before there exchange could get ugly. There was a weird tension between the two of them, and Paul's temper was infamous. I walked over and slipped my arm around Bella's shoulders bringing her attention back to me. "I'm really glad you know the truth now Bella, but Sam is right, it could be dangerous for you to be around us."

Bella just smiled up at me, "What part of I trust you are you having trouble comprehending? Besides, like Paul said, who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" Bella replied meeting Paul's eye briefly. He actually smiled in response before walking out the back door.

**Paul's POV**

We were gathered in Emily's kitchen, our unofficial meeting place, to explain to the little pale face, just why we transformed into giant horse sized dogs, just how I wanted to spend my day, I thought sarcastically.

"Bella, first of all you need to know that the legends and the truth behind them must remain a complete secret from everyone, even your family. Can we trust you to do that?" Sam asked Bella.

Can we trust an outsider to guard the tribe's most important secret? Oh and let's not forget that this particular outsider used to fuck our sworn enemy? Of and might be mentally unstable considering her reaction to losing the leeches. Yea she's a picture of trustworthiness.

"You can't be serious Sam," I spat. "She's a pale face and you want to tell her our legends. And if being an outsider wasn't enough this chick fucked a leech." I saw Jake getting agitated and that only angered me more.

"Don't talk about her like that, damn it" he yelled in my face.

Fucking kid is an idiot. He only cares about this stupid little girl. He's suppose to be the next leader of our tribe and he doesn't care that an outsider is about to learn our secret putting us all in jeopardy. Hell he's been trying to find a way to tell her himself for weeks just so that he doesn't have to lie to her anymore. Who cares that it could put our whole tribe in danger, as long as little Jake gets his girl, selfish prick.

"Oh I forgot, you love her" I sneered at him, "Tell me, how does it feel getting a leech's sloppy seconds."

I saw Bella flinch slightly, a barely noticeable reaction, but I saw it anyway, and for some reason I actually felt bad, until I turned back to Jake that is. He was stalking towards me. Clearly this kid has forgotten who he's dealing with. Even before I transformed I was well known on the rez for two things, my abilities in the bedroom, and my abilities in a brawl. I smirked as Jake continued to approach me. God knows I would enjoy knocking some sense into his thick head.

"Enough," Sam declared and I felt the power of the Alpha command wash over me, leaving me immobile. I hated when he pulled this shit, Jake was begging for a beating but of course Sam is going to coddle the little brat. "Bella, I asked you a question and I still need an answer. Can we trust you?" Sam continued bringing the attention of the room back to Bella.

Bella released an unlady like snort before laughing. I told you this chick was mentally unstable. Finally she looked at Jake, with a smug smile. "Jake how often did I sleep here when I was little?" she asked. I think everyone was confused by the change in the subject but Jake answered nonetheless.

"All the time," he said.

"And what did your mom do every single night before we went to bed?" Bella asked her voice still smug.

Jake dropped his head, and I swear he would be blushing if his skin was lighter, "She would tell us Quileute legends."

"And what was my favorite legend?" Bella asked.

"The legend of the protectors," He admitted before turning to Sam. "She probably knows the legends better than we do. She's heard it about a thousand times."

"And anyway, it's a bit late to worry about that considering I saw you sprout fur just a little while ago," Bella added, and again she had a point.

Sam sighed heavily dragging his hand over his face. "You have a point," he stated "but its different hearing them once you know there true." The whole time Sam spoke I kept my eyes on Bella's face. I will admit I am curious how she's going to react to this one.

Once Sam finished we all stood in silence surrounding Bella, watching as she processed everything she just heard. You could feel the tension in the room rising with every tick of the clock, as she continued to sit in silence. I was waiting for her to have another mental breakdown. At least if she did we can send her to a padded room and no one would believe her when she starts ranting about vampires and werewolves.

"umm…" Quil said, "I think we broke her." I couldn't help but laugh, Quil was such an idiot.

"The chick ran with vampires, I think she can handle a few legends." Jared said with a smirk. Bella snorted in response.

"Just cause she ran with leeches doesn't mean she can handle a wolf. " I replied somewhat harsher than I intended, but I didn't trust this girl to be strong enough to handle this secret, and as much as I hated it, nothing was more important than guarding our secret.

"You can't actually run with vampires you know," Bella smirked, "and I'm pretty sure I could handle you."

My jaw dropped as I stared at Bella. I'm pretty sure the rest of the packs did too. I glanced around the room, and the results of Bella's comment were hysterical. Everyone had the same gob smacked expression that I'm sure was on my face. I couldn't help but flash Bella my signature grin as I laughed.

"We'll see about that sweetheart," I replied. I watched as her cheeks grew slightly pink. Ah she blushes. I could definitely have fun with that. I won't deny that she was handling this situation better than I figured she would. In fact I was waiting for screaming, but sarcasm works well too.

I tuned back into the conversation around me, listening as Bella told Jake that it was okay. I snorted again at his reaction. This shit was too funny. It looked as though he couldn't believe his luck.

"Okay? That's all you have to say?" he asked her still looking like lesbians had just offered him a threesome.

"What else am I supposed to say," she told him "Oh let me guess; I'm supposed to be disgusted and run screaming from the room right?" That's certainly what I was waiting for, but this shit is entertaining too.

"Well, kind of yea" Jake stuttered. This kid really needed to get his act together.

"One, as Paul and Jared so kindly pointed out; you're not the first monsters I've met. Two, and for the last time, you are my family. That means I will never, emphasis on the ever, leave you."

"This chick is seriously good with weird," Jared said, "That or she's seriously disturbed."

I couldn't help but agree. Not even the imprints had reacted this well to the truth and they had listened to the legends there whole lives, then again so had Bella apparently.

"I'm going with disturbed," I told him with a smirk.

Bella turned to glare at me. "You're going to have to get it through that thick skull of yours, I love you, I trust you, and I'm here to stay." Suddenly Jake had the girl wrapped in his arms looking like he was going to cry. Pussy, I thought. If this kid is going to be our chief he seriously needs to man up.

"Thank you Bella" Jake told her still holding her to his body.

"You should be warned though Bella," Sam said "Being around a wolf pack is dangerous. If we get angry and phase near you, it could very easily be your life on the line."

"So you mean my life depends on your self-control," Bella asked. This chick has no problem cozying up to a bloodsucker but she's concerned about our self-control? I swear there's no way her head is wired right.

I snorted once again; I don't think I've been quite this entertained in forever, "Not afraid of the big bad wolf are you." I knew she would hear the challenge in my voice and I was anxious to see if she would respond.

"I'll remind you I wasn't afraid of a family of vampires," Bella replied matching my smirk, "And I doubt you're as big or as bad as you seem to think you are" she said offering a challenge of her own. Oh little girl you have no idea who you're playing with.

"Would you like to find out just how big and bad I can be," I asked her stepping closer to her, invading her personal space. I could hear her heart beat accelerate slightly and saw the pink once again staining her cheeks, but she still cocked her eyebrow up at me as though daring me to do something. Before I had a chance to respond however Jake walked over slipping his arm around Bella and sending me a warning glare. I just continued to smirk at him. Hmm… seems like someone is a little jealous.

"I'm really glad you know the truth now Bella, but Sam is right, it could be dangerous for you to be around us" he told her. Again this chick ran with vampires I thought. Clearly self preservation isn't on her priority list.

Bella just smiled up at him, "What part of I trust you are you having trouble comprehending? Besides, like Paul said, who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" Bella replied meeting my eye. Well hell, this girl could be fun to have around after all, I thought before gracing her with a rare smile as I made my way outside.

AN: Hey guys. Once again, this chapter is almost exactly like the previous version with a few changes to fit the more aggressive Bella. Also just for the sake of clarity this is two POV of the same scene mainly so we can get a peek into how Paul thinks. Reviews are always appreciated.

Also I might have found a beta! yay


	8. confessions of a leech lover

Bella POV

Later that night I lay awake in my bed contemplating the state of my life. I had already decided years ago that there was something wrong with me, something different, and looking back on the last three years proved it. I was anything but normal, and seemed to attract mythical creatures like bees to honey. What exactly did that say about me? I could barely relate to normal people; but completely understood the monsters that go bump in the night. I sighed heavily before ending that train of thought.

Does it really matter? I wondered. I mean I was able to accept that not only was Edward a vampire, but he was a vampire with an incredible desire for my blood in particular. I had decided then that it was already too late; that I was already in love with Edward and wouldn't be able to walk away because I was afraid. Well, I loved Jake too and there was no way I was going to let a little fear drive me away.

I woke up a few hours later feeling drained after the events of yesterday. I stretched and went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth, before stumbling my way into the kitchen for breakfast. I had no energy to cook, so instead I made a quick bowl of cereal and attempted to relax. I could hear Charlie before he appeared fully dressed in his uniform in the kitchen.

"Morning Dad," I greeted him. "I take it you're not staying for breakfast?"

"Sorry Bells, there was an animal attack late last night," Charlie informed me. "It's strange the past few months; we'll get a string of strange animal attacks and then suddenly they'll stop. Just stay out of the woods for me; okay, kiddo?" he told me before affectionately rubbing my hair. "I'll call if I'm going to have to stay at work tonight. If I do, you should have Jacob come and stay over. I don't like the thought of you here all alone." I nodded in response pondering the strange animal attacks. For some reason I felt like they were important.

Suddenly I felt like a bolt of lightning ran through my body as my encounter with Laurent flooded my mind. He said he had come back to check the past few months; come back because Victoria was searching for me. Without another thought I grabbed my keys off the hook and took off towards my truck.

Paul's POV

I had just arrived at Jacob's house for today pack meeting when the sound of a tortured vehicle hit my ears. The thing sounded like it was dying, but for some reason I recognized it. I looked up at my brothers and saw that both Sam and Jacob had recognized the sound as well. Sam nodded at Jacob to go check it out. We were silent waiting for his return when her scent and the sound of her voice hit the room.

"Jake," she screamed.

"Bella?" he asked in response. No it was the tooth fairy I thought, who but Bella would be screaming your name moron. They remained outside for a few minutes before I saw Jake walk in Bella in his arms. I was sure I did a double take as I realized how few clothes she was wearing. It appeared that my previous assessment of her hadn't been quite up to par, I thought. I would have to wait till she was standing on her own to fully determine how wrong I had been however. I shook my head quickly, clearing it slightly. I really need to get laid, if I'm looking at the leech lover like that.

Jake had sat her down on the sofa but it seemed like she wouldn't let him go. Her entire frame was shaking badly and her head remained buried in his chest. He was begging her to lift her head and tell him what was wrong, but that only seemed to make her shake harder. After several minutes I was growing tired of this and was about to ask Sam if the rest of us could go when she finally raised her head. Every one of us took gasp at the look in her eyes; they were terrified, pure swirling terror. There was something about her gaze, she looked so fragile, and I couldn't help but feel a pull to protect her. Considering the other guys had taken a step forward as well, I think that they felt it too. She met each of our gazes briefly and something about the way she looked at me with tear filled eyes, about the way her lip was trembling slightly tugged at a part of my heart I didn't know existed.

When she removed her gaze and turned back to Jake, I took a shuddering breath. _What the hell_. Something about Bella, looking so helpless was doing something to me, I wasn't sure what this feeling was, but I knew for certain I didn't like it. I didn't feel anything for anyone who wasn't my pack brother, and with the exception of Jared I couldn't stand them most of the time. I learned at the age of 6 that all feelings got you was pain, and by 10 I had perfected the art of not caring. Yet somehow this little bitch was causing my frozen heart to stir. I shook my head forcefully once again and tuned back into the conversation around me. Jared was giving me a questioning look, but I brushed off his concern. Bella was speaking in a cold monotone voice. She was describing her assault at the hands of a nomadic vampire. Apparently he had done some job of beating the hell out of her, before he bit her.

My body shook slightly at the thought of anyone, even a monster treating a woman like that. I was an asshole, a cold hearted son of a bitch, but I knew enough to never hit a woman. It would appear that bloodsuckers don't have even that much moral guidance. Not surprising though. It was more the way she talked about her beating that bothered me, the bitter anger in her tone, was far too familiar.

No one was moving, hell I didn't think anyone was breathing with how silent it was in the room. I met Bella's eyes once again, and again the look in them pierced my heart. This girl was begging, for what I wasn't sure, but I felt my heart stir again. She just looked so damn vulnerable.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Jake told her, and I couldn't help but agree with his sentiment. Instead of curling into him and sobbing like I had assumed she would, Bella pulled herself away sharply and turned her back to the group. When she began speaking again her voice was colder, angry but somehow determined.

"I survived," she told him harshly, and I raised an eyebrow in surprise, "And anyway, it doesn't matter now. Victoria is dangerous, far more dangerous than Laurent was and if she comes here to look for him, we're all in trouble."

Bella finally turned back and her face was a blank mask. Somehow that mask bothered me more than her tears, I recognized that mask, I wore it far too often not to, and it bothered me to know how quickly she could put it on too. "I didn't come here to cry and whine about my problems, if Victoria comes you have to know what you're up against. It's not the pack she's after, it's me. She doesn't want to fight you, but if you get in her way eventually she'll stop trying to go around you and try to go through you."

"So what you expect us to just stand down and let her have you?" Jake asked angrily. Yea right, he'd been fighting for her for how long now? He doesn't know how to let her go, I thought.

"Yes," she told him simply. "This is my fault, and if anyone is going to suffer for it, it should be me."

"No," Jake told her angrily grabbing her arms. Just that action made me twitch, like I said I hate it when a man puts his hands on a woman. "This isn't your fault Bella. Can you really expect me to sit back and let her kill you?"

"She'll kill you, if you try to protect me Jake" She told him in that same calm voice. It was like she was explaining that fish swim or that the sky is blue. In her head this made perfect sense. "I can't let that happen. It would kill me if you got hurt trying to defend me. I'm not worth that."

"Do you really think I could live with myself if I let her kill you, knowing I could have defended you" Jake pleaded back.

"Think about your pack Jacob," she asked him, her voice begging now, "It will be their lives on the line too. Are you willing to sacrifice a brother just to save my life? I'm not worth it Jacob." Wow this girl really does have a low opinion of herself, I thought. I mean sure it was possible one of us could get hurt taking out the leech, but we heal perfectly in a matter of hours. Not to mention it was one leech versus five of us.

"It doesn't matter," Sam cut in his voice ringing with the alpha timber "If a vampire travels across our lands, if a vampire kills on our lands. By our laws we are required to hunt and destroy the monster. Do any of you have a problem with carrying out our duty?" Our duty, God I hated the way that sounded; but Sam was right as usual. Hunting leeches if our responsibility, what we were trained to do, what we were bred to do, what we were born to do. However, Bella was still a human who deserved our protection.

"Bella I understand you feel responsible," Sam spoke softly to her, "But killing this leech is our duty, and we must carry it out. If you want to help, then tell us what you can about the leech.

"I'll tell you everything I can," Bella promised "but please Sam, if it looks like something you can't handle; promise me you'll step aside. One life is not that big a sacrifice to make sure everyone else is safe." She practically begged. Sam just nodded in agreement.

The room was silent for a few minutes before Bella started speaking again, her voice unnaturally upbeat. "Look" she said calmly. "We're probably going to be here awhile. We might as well at least have lunch while we discuss this." Several stomachs answered with loud growls including my own.

"I'll need to make another run to the store, there's no way there are any groceries left." She said nodding towards the kitchen.

"I'll go with you Bells," Jake volunteered, big surprise there.

Now that the tension was broken I couldn't help but notice that Bella was still standing there in very little clothing. I elbowed Jared only to see him smirk in response. My own smirk grew as I saw Jacobs growing agitation. I trailed my eyes up and down Bella's body slowly; well aware that Jacob's eyes were following my own. I'd have to admit, even my reassessment when I first saw her, didn't do her body justice. Her long creamy legs were exposed and they looked like they went on for miles. Her shorts were short enough to expose just a glimpse of the curve of her ass and her tank top showed off several inches of her flat stomach. The shirt was also tight enough to give a spectacular view of her full chest. By my estimation, and I am a professional, she was at least a large B small C; nothing crazy considering her small frame, but still. Jacob growled again, as I licked my lips still staring at Bella as Jake told her to go throw on a pair of his sweats. Spoil sport I thought. It would have been hot as hell to watch her cook dressed like that. Mmm a half-naked women making food, what more could a wolf ask for? Well, maybe a completely naked women making food, but hey I'll take what I can get.

Jake was trying to gently inform Bella of her current attire, but the girl seemed completely lost. Bella finally got the hint and looked down, before squealing and blushing redder than anyone I've ever seen. Mmm, and look she blushed all over, I thought with another smirk. She turned and sprinted into Jake's room and the entire pack burst into hysterical laughter. We still hadn't stopped laughing 2 minutes later, when Bella finally stormed out. She stood in front of us wearing Jacobs's clothes and threatened us with the only thing we really care about.

"Another peep out of any of you and I'm not cooking lunch" She threatened. A low blow I thought, but I wisely kept my mouth shut. Hey I wasn't about to pass up a home cooked meal.

"That's better," she said before turning and marching off to her car. We all stared after her dumbfounded, even Jacob until he remembered that he was supposed to go with her. When he finally realized he was still staring after her, he took off towards the door following.


	9. Vamp 101

AN: Hey all, again this is kinda a filler chapter but it has important vamp information that will be needed for later.

Also the chapter is a little shorter than I would like but I cant see a way to expand it. For the record next chapter is one of my favorites!

Also big thanks to my beta kaligurl2008 for her work on this chapter.

Bella's POV

The entire time we were shopping Jacob kept his arm around my shoulder or his hand in mine. The old Bella Swan would normally find some way to deflect his physical advances, but after 5 months without him, I needed his physical presence. Besides I had made myself more than clear as far as where the lines were, and told Jake frequently that he was like my brother.

Sure there were days when I enjoyed ogling him, and even times when I wished I could be in love with him, but I knew that it wasn't that simple. The heart wants what it wants; my aunt used to tell me, and for the longest time I thought it would never want anything but Edward. Lately though all my heart craved was freedom. Distance had given me the perspective I needed to see my relationship with Edward in a new light and what I saw, I didn't like.

I had allowed him to drive us home from the store, my head was too full to concentrate on driving, and knowing me I would have killed us both if I had attempted to get behind the wheel. My fingers were still laced with his, and every few minutes he would gently run his thumb over the back of my hand. It was a simple gesture, but still it made me smile. I turned to study his face.

Jake was undoubtedly good looking with a strong jaw and chiseled features. He had full lips that seemed to always be curled into a smile. When he noticed my staring his smile grew as he turned to face me.

"If you think any harder your head might explode," Jacob said laughing. "Come on Bells, were here and I'm starving."

"You're always starving Jake," I told him laughing as we both got out of the truck. Jacob carried everything into the house as I trailed behind him into the kitchen. The remainder of the pack was still in the living room lounging around with the exception of Jared, who I was guessing was on patrol. Jake placed the bags carefully on the table and began to unpack them for me. Once everything was in its place, he relinquished control of the kitchen to me, knowing I didn't share well when it came to my cooking space.

Our arms brushed as he walked by me into the living room, and I remembered how a similar touch from Edward used to be able to make my heart race. I wished that Jake's touch would cause a similar reaction, but no, there was no spark, no tingle just the comforting warmth I had come to associate with Jacob. I shook my head, it seemed like I had been doing that a lot lately, and got back to the task at hand, making a mountain of food for the army in the living room.

An hour later, I had finally finished pulling the last of the pans off of the stove. I heard Jacob's voice whining from inside. He had been officially banished from the room after he had attempted to steal a tray of dinner rolls. I had made a huge array of food considering I wasn't sure who liked what; roasted potatoes zucchini and squash, chicken cutlets, and baked ziti with extra cheese.

"Please tell me it's ready Bells, we're dying out here from the smell." Jake called and I laughed, he sounded like a whiny three year old.

"Come and get it guys," I yelled and then jumped out of the way as the pack stampeded into the room and swarmed the food. Good thing I had already made myself a plate, I thought.

"Damn, Bells," Jacob moaned through a mouthful of food. "This is better than the pot roast you made the other day." I smiled at the compliment.

"Not bad vampire girl," Paul smirked.

"That's former vampire girl to you, wolf boy" I smirked back. Paul choked on the food in his mouth as he began laughing and my smile grew. There was something about Paul that brought out the wicked side in me. I could be sarcastic, but my banter with Paul had reached a new level, and as strange as it was, it was fun. Most people would describe him as an asshole, but I didn't think so. Sure he was blunt, and definitely crude, but I didn't really think he wanted to be hurtful. He was just going to tell you the truth, and sometimes the truth hurt.

Once all the wolves had finished their first round the eating had slowed to normal levels. "Bella," Sam said, "We still need to know what you know about the leech."

I froze momentarily. "Of course," I told him. I took a deep breath and steadied myself. "Tell me, what do you guys actually know about vampires?"

It was Sam who answered for the group, "We know only what our legends tell us. We know how to kill our enemy, we know of their speed, strength and physical appearance and we know of the existence of the Cullens; that they claim not to feed from humans." I nodded my head at each characteristic.

"Do you want me to be honest, or do you want me to be nice," I asked him. Paul smirked, but it was Sam who answered.

"Just tell us everything Bella," Sam replied gruffly.

"You really don't know much," I told him, "There is more than one type of vampire. You can define them by how they live. You have families like the Cullens. They don't think of themselves as a coven, but a real family. Because they don't kill human's they retain more of their humanity; at least that was what Carlisle thought. It allowed them to form real bonds."

"Most vampires however are nomads. They form small covens, three or four vampires at the most. Anymore than that and they end up turning on each other. They're less civilized, less humane, more animal. The only real bonds that they have are to their mate. Vampires mate for life and nothing will stop them from seeking revenge if their mate is destroyed."

"Then there is the Volturi, vampire royalty. As far as I know they are the only other vampire coven to have a permanent residence. There are three of them," I scrunched my nose up as I tried to remember all the details of the Volturi's story. It had been a while since Carlisle had told it to me. "I can't remember their names, but I know their old. Carlisle lived with them for a short time, 300 years ago when he was first changed."

"The Volturi are responsible for enforcing the laws." I said.

"Vampire's have laws?" Paul interrupted surprised.

"Not many," I told him. "Mainly they make sure that vampires don't expose themselves to humans. They haven't been needed often; I think that last time was during the Southern Vampire Wars but I could be wrong about that." I looked up and noticed the shocked looks on the wolves' faces. "Anyway, the reason the Volturi are so dangerous, is because of the guard they control."

"Not all vampires are created equal. According to Carlisle, when a human is transformed into a vampire they take their most dominant feature with them. For Carlisle it was his compassion, for Esme it was her mothering nature."

"Sometimes though, that dominant feature transforms into a specific gift. For Jasper, well he was really charismatic in his human life. When he became a vampire that talent transformed into the ability to control people's emotions. Alice had visions when she was a human; people thought she was crazy, but when she became a vampire that transformed into the ability to see the future." I paused to steady myself. "Edward, Edward could read minds."

"You mean that bloodsucker has been in our heads," Paul asked angrily. "How the fuck could you stand to be around him?"

"Yes, if any of you have ever met Edward, then he could probably hear every thought you had," I told them. "He could hear everyone, with only one exception. Me." The room was completely silent as that fact settled in.

"Why you," Jacob asked confused.

"Not sure really," I sighed. "I've always been different; I guess my brain just operates on a different wave length." I shrugged. Jacob laughed, "I always knew there was something wrong with your brain."

"The bitch ran around with vampires," Paul said harshly, "Of course something is wrong with her brain."

I glared at him in response, trying to hide the affect his words had. That one stung. Jacob growled at him, his form beginning to vibrate, and I knew I had to distract them before this got ugly. "The Volturi guard is made up of the most talented vampires," I told them loudly, bringing the attention of the room back to me. "That's why they're so powerful, they have an unfair advantage that pretty much guarantees there victory."

"What about this other leech, the female who we might be facing," Sam asked, "Does she have a talent that you're aware of?"

"When we first met the group, Edward read their minds. He was more focused on James at the time, because James was focused on me, but he got a good look at all of them. James was a tracker, one of the best apparently, but Victoria; she was a strategist with a talent for self preservation. Simply put, her talent was escape." I told them.

"I'm not sure what else I can tell you," I said looking at Sam. "I'm sure there are a hundred little details I'm forgetting."

"You've done enough Bella," he said. "We'll give it a day to let all the information sink in and then have a pack meeting to discuss a new strategy. Hopefully it won't be necessary."


	10. tensions rising

AN: hey guys, sorry for the long wait but Im in the middle of a move back to NY so things are a little hectic. I'll try to get back to my usual once a week schedule.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer inplied

Paul's POV

I was relaxing in my favorite spot on the beach, trying to let of the shittiness of my day when I heard someone ranting from further down the beach. From the sound of the voice it was a woman, and whoever she was man was she pissed. Somehow, that made me feel a little better. It was only noon and already someone else was having a worse day than I was.

"That stubborn, egotistical, sexist, son of a bitch," the voice complained. I smirked to myself in response; yup someone was definitely having a worse day. I could sense the person's approach, not to mention I could hear the continued mumbling about some asshole and turned to see just who it was that was encroaching on my solitude.

I was met with suspiciously shiny deep brown eyes that I recognized.

"Well that's perfect, I come to find a little peace and instead I get everyone's favorite asshole," Bella said sarcastically. I cocked up his eyebrow in response.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" I asked noticing her tense stance and the obviously tear tracks on her cheeks. Great; just what I wanted to do today, deal with a crying leech lover.

"Nothing that you would care about," She responded bitingly.

"Whatever," I replied before turning back to the water. I wasn't in the mood to deal with attitude and if she wanted to be a bitch for no reason then it wasn't my issue. After all I had come here to get some peace and I wasn't going to let her ruin the one place I could relax.

I could hear her struggle to climb up to my position on the rocks and smirked slightly, thank god for werewolf strength and speed. I glanced over just in time to see her start to slip, and my instincts took over. My hands shot out as I caught her wrists. Her eyes were shut tight as though she were bracing herself for impact, and I snorted in response. She opened her eyes slowly and realizing that I had caught her smiled up at me. I was stunned for a second, damn she has a nice smile I thought. Before I forcefully pushed that thought away. What the fuck was I doing thinking something like that about Bella Swan.

"You really are the clumsiest person ever, you know that?" I told her with my signature smirk.

"Yea I've heard that once or twice" she responded calmly as I helped to pull her up and I couldn't help but laugh. We both sat there in silence for a while and I was finally back to my completely relaxed state when I heard her start laughing. Her laugh reminded me of bells. Again I forced away any pleasant thoughts about her. What the fuck was wrong with my head today, I asked myself. She continued laughing and my curiosity got the better of me.

"What's so funny?" I asked my voice lacking its usual biting tone.

"Just realized that being around you might actually be good for my temper" she said. I snorted in response, finding that highly unlikely. Most people couldn't stand the sight of me and I was pretty sure there wasn't a single person around who genuinely enjoyed my presence. She merely cracked one eye open in response before smiling at me again and closing her eyes.

"Seriously I was furious when I first got here," She told me, "Now… well let's just say I'm feeling better."

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. But somehow it felt nice to think that I made her feel better. "What had you so pissed in the first place?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Your asshole of a brother," she responded. And I snorted once again, certainly wasn't expecting that. Jake practically worshiped the girl, and acted like a fucking whipped puppy whenever she was around. I couldn't imagine him actually being an asshole to her.

"Well are you going to explain that statement?" I asked interested. I had to know what the fuck he did to piss her off if I'm going to torture him with it later I told myself.

"Why do you care so much?" she responded.

"I don't" I told her honestly, "but if I know the story then I can torture lover boy with it later," I smirked.

She laughed lightly, "He would deserve it after this morning." I raised my eyebrow not expecting the response.

"I wish I could do that," she stated and I paused looking at her blankly waiting for her to explain. Seeing my clearly confused expression she elaborated, "Raise only one eyebrow like that."

"It's a gift." I told her smiling my most charming smile at her. Her heartbeat accelerated slightly and I could smell the slight change in her scent. My smile grew wider at the realization. I knew no one could resist my smile. We sat in silence for a while longer before I realized that she still hadn't explained what had her so angry. "Are you ever going to tell me what happened earlier?" I asked again.

"We were over at Sam and Emily's with a few of the other guys helping look over plans for a new addition to the house. Everyone was perfectly fine with Emily and I being there and using our ideas for the addition but when it came to the actual building Emily and I were dismissed to the kitchen." Her voice had grown steadily louder and angrier as the conversation continued. I didn't understand why that would piss her off. I mean who wants to do manual labor.

"Emily argued about wanting to help for a minute before Sam all but demanded that she not step foot in the backyard till the construction was complete. You weren't there, so you haven't heard but Emily is pregnant so I guess I can see where Sam is coming from." My jaw dropped in surprise. So Emily was having a pup huh? No wonder Sam has been less of a dick lately.

"So Emily goes prancing off to the kitchen to make snacks for the guys like the good little woman and when I didn't follow her Jacob asked what I was doing. When I said I wanted to stay and help the ass burst out laughing telling me to just wait with Emily." I shook my head already guessing how the story would end. Man Jake really was an idiot, I thought. Most people would know that laughing in a girl's face when she's being serious is a bad idea.

"When I attempted to explain that I really wanted to help, he laughed in my face again before kissing my forehead and telling me to head inside. It was so patronizing I wanted to scream especially considering I had given them a bunch of ideas to make the project easier." I raised my eyebrow again surprised that she knew anything about construction. She noticed my expression and snorted in response.

"My mom is like a 5 year old." Bella said her voice taking on a strange tone "I love her, I really do," she insisted, "but let's just say she's not exactly mom of the year material. Anyway, she used to get all these crazy ideas about renovating our house, or building something and it always fell to me to figure out a safe way to make things happen, then she would get bored halfway through and I got stuck doing the rest of the work. Besides, it's not like I was begging them to hand me a power tool. I just wanted to help and Jake was treating me like I was a misbehaving child."

"Okay so long story short Jake is a patronizing ass, and you're sitting here whining over it. If you're so furious go do something about it instead of sitting here crying," I told her harshly.

She smiled, not a normal reaction to me being a dick. "I wasn't crying." I looked at her in disbelief having clearly seen the tears. "My tear ducts are hardwired to my anger. Whenever I get really pissed, my eyes immediately tear up, but it's not the same as really crying." She explained. "Oh and I'm not whining you asked a question, I'm explaining. If you didn't want to hear it then you shouldn't have asked. I was perfectly content sitting in silence, and trust me I did something about it, this is me letting off the excess steam."

We were silent for a few minutes when I decided I wanted to know the rest of the story.

"Okay so what else happened?" She smirked up at me, "The short version please." I asked impatiently.

"Not much, I just thought Jake was different. I hate, and I mean hate having someone make my choices for me, especially after what happened with the Cullens. I thought Jake was different and when I told him he was acting just like Edward used to, well he didn't take it well."

I nodded my head in understanding. I knew Jake was head over heels for this girl, so I could just imagine what being compared to her ex would do to him, never mind the fact that her ex was his mortal enemy.

"Do you know Jake won't even say the Cullen's name around me?" Bella asked and I shook my head, knowing she didn't really need a response. "It's like he thinks if I hear Edward's name I'll somehow fall apart again. Meanwhile he doesn't even know the reason I fell apart in the first place." Bella's voice had grown progressively angry as she ranted and I just sat in silence.

"They all act like if they mention the wrong thing I'm going to suddenly fall apart and it makes me want to scream." She said, her voice suddenly sad.

"Like you might be over it, if they were" I said softly looking towards the horizon. I could understand that. Better than most in fact. Bella was staring a hole through the side of my head but I refused to meet her gaze. I was already berating myself for saying that out loud, but there was something about what she said struck a little too close to home.

"Exactly," she said quietly and suddenly I could hear real pain in her voice. "They're all waiting for you to get over it and act normal again; but how the fuck do you act normal when no one treats you like your normal." I just nodded my head refusing to open mouth and risk sharing something else I wasn't ready to. I didn't share my feelings, hell half the time I didn't acknowledge I had feelings, and I wasn't about to start now. And yet there was something different about Bella. There was a quality that you heard in her voice and sometimes saw in her eyes and I recognized it. It was the look someone gets when they've suffered. When they had a harder life then you might expect, when they've lived through something they shouldn't have had too but they survived it nonetheless. Without really thinking about it, I reached over and put my arm around her shoulders silently letting her know that I understood. She tensed for a second at the contact before sliding closer and leaning into me. I didn't say anything reassuring or comforting but I'm pretty sure she was comforted anyway, and strangely that made me happy. It was silent for a long time after that.

"You know, the fact that none of the other guys would say anything to Jake pissed me off too." Bella said humor in her voice now. "I mean from the looks they were giving me it seemed like they might have actually agreed that I should be allowed to help but no one said anything."

"Makes sense," I said and Bella gave me a sharp look. "It was a fight between a guy and his girl, the other guys aren't going to put themselves in the middle of that shit, especially against a brother."

She sighed. "I guess that's true, but still a little backup would have been nice."

"The only one who would have backed you is probably me, and that would have just been to piss off Jake, so it doesn't really count." I told her with a smirk.

"Why is it you like pissing Jake off so much?" she asked me smiling.

"You mean besides the fact that I'm an asshole?" I responded laughing. She just shook her head and laughed as well.

Bella's POV

Paul and I sat on the rocks watching the water. We hadn't spoken again but the silence had been comfortable. I sighed heavily hating that I had to ruin the peace of the moment but knowing that I really needed to get home to feed Charlie.

"I had better get going," I said softly. "I still have to go grocery shopping for dinner tonight, if I don't my dad will order pizza again and there's only so much pizza a girl can take.

"Yea, I should head back too" He agreed, "Come on I'll walk you back to Emily's"

"Thanks," I told him as I started to climb down. It was more challenging then it looked, at least for us mere mortals and Paul got a good laugh watching me struggle. I stuck my tongue out at him in response.

"Put that away, unless you're prepared to use it." He said with a grin I was beginning to realize was his trademark. I felt the heat flood my face, which only made him laugh harder.

"Jerk," as I continued my climb down.

"Let me help you. God knows I'll never hear the end of it, if I let you kill yourself on a rock." I stuck my tongue out at him again. "Hey what did I say about that tongue."

I just laughed as we carefully made our way off the rocks. "You really don't have to walk me, you know. I'll be fine on my own."

Paul snorted and I rolled my eyes at him, an action that was becoming common place. "Yea right, with your luck you'll be abducted by aliens or something."

"Well gee thanks for your concern," I replied sarcastically. Paul just laughed shaking his head.

"Whatever princess," He replied with a grin I was too familiar with. I growled in frustration, and Paul immediately whipped his head around with a strange look on his face. "Don't do that." He said suddenly serious.

"Do what," I asked completely confused. Before he could respond, Jacob's angry voice rang out around us.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jacob asked his voice dark and angry.

"Well considering I was banished from the backyard." I said sarcastically, "I took a walk or is that too dangerous for me now too."

"Look Bella, I'm sorry I made you mad, but we are going to be doing serious construction out here and it's dangerous." Jake said and his voice was back to patronizing. God I hate that tone.

"I'm aware of that," I told him, "I have done construction before you know. I'm not completely helpless."

"I didn't say you were helpless, but it's still my job to protect you." Jacob insisted. Fuck if I wasn't sick of being protected.

"Did I ask for your protection?" I demanded, "I don't think I did, maybe you should remember that."

"Fine," Jake yelled, "Next time I'll be sure to stand back and let you knock yourself out."

"Good," I spat back, "I'd rather that then you telling me what to do." I turned and stormed back inside to grab my keys and bag and head home. My hands were shaking I was so angry and I knew it would be a while before I calmed down.

As I was walking back outside, I heard Jake and Paul arguing. I hurried back outside just in time to see both of them lunge at each other. They both phased in the air and the vicious sounds of growling and jaws snapping filled the air. I went to run out to try and stop them but was stopped before I got close.

I looked up and saw that it was Sam who stopped me. "Get her inside, while I go try to keep them from killing each other," he said to the rest of the pack before he took off towards the tree line.

I turned to the remainder of the pack, "Someone had better tell me what the fuck happened right now!" I demanded storming inside.


	11. Heated Confrontations - updated

Chapter 11 Heated confrontations

Disclaimer implied!

I sat at Emily's kitchen table in what had become my usual seat drinking my usual cup of tea. All around me it appeared to be a normal day. Embry was laughing hysterically and holding his stomach as Quil and Jared fought tooth and nail over the last muffin. The poor muffin was completely destroyed between the two of them, and yet neither would give the thing up. It seemed I was the only one the least bit unsettled by the situation between Paul and Jacob. I bounced my knee continuously and couldn't keep my fingers from tapping on the table as I stared at the clock. They had been out in the woods with Sam for almost half an hour already.

The constant bickering in the kitchen wasn't helping either. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, "How can you guys be so calm over this," I demanded knocking my chair backwards as I gave in and began to pace. "They could be hurt or worse and you're all acting like it's nothing!"

I was absolutely furious with Jacob and Paul and all I wanted was for them both to get back here in one piece so I could kill them myself.

Apparently, Jacob had accused Paul of trying to come between us, to which Paul just laughed and said what us.

Paul then told Jacob to give up, that I was never going to see him as anything other than a brother and that pining after me was getting pathetic.

Jacob told Paul that he wasn't about to take relationship advice from an asshole that's never been able to keep a girlfriend longer than a week. He then made a comment about how Paul only has one night stands, because that's as long as anyone can stand him for.

A volley of insults followed back and forth until finally they both phased and went after each other.

The boys froze when I began yelling and were now looking at me like I had grown another head. "And for God's sake leave the damn muffin alone!" I yelled slamming my hands onto the table.

I heard snickering behind me and whirled around ready to lay into whoever thought this was funny. "What are you laughing ab… Jake!" I screamed launching myself at him. I threw my arms around his neck only releasing him when I remembered his potential injuries. I immediately released him slapping his shoulder lightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again, buster." I demanded before hugging him again gently. "What happened? Are you hurt? Where's Paul? Is he hurt?" I fired off.

Jake placed his finger against my lips to stop my flow of questions. I looked him over carefully for damage. He was holding his arm stiffly at his side and had several large gashes on his forearms and legs. He was bleeding a bit from a cut above his eye but it already appeared to be closing. When I met his eyes again he gave me a soft smile.

"First off, I'm fine, or at least I will be in a few hours. Paul's got some good hits in." He smirked over my head at his brothers, "I took him in the end though," he smiled proudly. I felt ice water flood my veins and felt fear grip me.

"What exactly does that mean Jake? Is Paul hurt?" I asked biting my lip in nervousness.

"He'll be alright," he said "eventually," he added again smirking at his brothers. They began hooting and hollering like he had just won a prize fight.

"Excuse me." I asked my voice going cold with fury. Who was this arrogant ass and what had he done with my good natured, sweet Jacob, I thought angrily. Jake seemed to sense that he was in trouble as he turned soothing eyes to me. "I don't know what the hell is with you Jacob," I said advancing toward him slowly, "but this whole afternoon has been the most disgusting display of chauvinistic posturing I have ever seen." I was standing toe to toe with him now and despite the height difference between us Jacob seemed to shrink before me.

"You can call me again, when my Jacob re-inhabits your body." I told him before turning on my heel and walking out the backdoor. I could hear Emily lay into them as well and I smirked to myself. Serves them right I thought as I fired up my truck.

I knew I would be upset over my fight with Jacob eventually, but right now, my anger was still pumping hard through my veins. I had seen a different side to him today, one that I didn't like one bit.

Still somewhat lost in thought, I almost didn't see Paul sitting by the side of the road… almost being the key word because it's pretty hard to miss a 6'4, heavily muscled, extremely good looking guy sitting without a shirt on. I pulled over before I reached him and jumped out of the truck. Paul didn't even look up as I approached him.

Paul's POV

Fuck! I thought as I made my way out the woods. I was limping slightly on my right side and my knee was throbbing and threatening to give out on me. "At least he fights like an alpha," I muttered bitterly. I kept walking using the trees for support when I could. Maybe I should have sucked it up and went to Emily's like Sam wanted at least then I could get a decent meal.

I thought about turning back and heading that way instead when an image of Jacob gloating as he told my brothers and Bella about putting me down. I'm sure she would find it hysterical, I thought angrily.

"Bitch," I muttered as I kept walking towards my house.

Then again, I reasoned, she was pretty chill when we were by the water. Maybe Emily's would be a bearable. And God knows I could use that meal.

I turned back towards Emily's when my knee finally gave out. I hit the ground hard; a sharp stick imbedding itself deep into my palm.

"Motherfucking cocksucking son of a whore," I growled out hating feeling this weak.

I guess I would have to wait for my werewolf healing abilities to fix me up a bit more before I could make it anywhere. I stumbled towards a large rock I could relax on. It was visible from the road, which could be a problem if any Good Samaritan was to drive by. The last thing I needed was to be stuck explaining why one of the gashes I had was magically pulling back together.

Then again, who in their right mind would be stupid enough to come near me anyway, and besides it's hardly the first fight I've been in. Everyone on the rez is used to me looking a bit worse for wear so why would anyone start giving a fuck now. That decided, I crashed down and tried to get as comfortable as possible considering I was sitting on a fucking rock.

I was just beginning to relax when I heard the sound of a car approaching. God the thing sounded like it was dying. Wait, why do I know this sound? My stomach clenched when I realized the truck could only be Bella's, a thought which was confirmed a second later when I caught sight of the rusted orange beast. I put my head down, hoping to go unnoticed. I wasn't in the mood to deal with… God I couldn't even come up with a name for her anymore. It felt wrong still calling her a leech lover, since we were sorta kinda okay with each other now. But calling her by her actual name felt just as weird.

I shook my head to clear such a pointless train of thought. Whatever the fuck you wanted to call her, I didn't feel like dealing with her. Either she'd be a bitch because Jake was pretty messed up too, or she'd feel sorry for me because I'm pretty sure I looked like shit. I heard the truck slow down and pull off to the side of the road and heard every step she took towards me but I refused to raise my head and meet her eyes, unsure what would anger me more to see in them, scorn or pity.

"I don't know about you, but I could seriously use a drink," she said above me. I gave myself a kink in my neck whipping my head up to look at her. He eyes were sparkling mischievously and I realized she was kidding. Damn, I thought, I actually could use a drink.

"Is that so?" I asked calling her bluff.

"Definitely," She replied with a smirk.

I snorted in response, "Have you even had a real drink?" I asked already guessing the answer.

"I had some champagne at a wedding once," she replied with a shrug. I laughed harder than I have in a long time as I shook my head at her.

"I have so much to teach you little swan," I told her seriously.

"Hey, cop's daughter, remember," she told me that smirk still gracing her lips as she pointed to herself.

"Yea Yea," I replied laughing.

"How about we get you out of here and cleaned up tough guy?" She asked and that damn smirk was still in place.

"Trying to take me home already? You could at least buy me dinner first." I told her mockingly. She just rolled her eyes at me holding out her hand for me to grab.

Of course being the guy that I am, I didn't grab it, instead attempting to stand on my own which would have worked out fine had my knee not been so badly fucked up. The second I put weight on it, it buckled underneath me and I would have hit the ground for the second time had Bella not grabbed my arm. She carefully brought my arm to rest over her shoulders allowing me to use her as a crutch as we slowly made the way to her truck.

I reluctantly allowed Bella to help me into her truck.

"Thanks," I mumbled as she released my arm and I hoisted myself up. She scurried around her to the driver's side. I relaxed into the seat trying to ignore the throbbing pain radiating up my leg.

"I suppose it would be pointless trying to get you to go see a doctor or something right?" Bella said smirk still in place.

"You suppose correctly," I replied gruffly. All I wanted to do was go home and pass out from what had to be the longest day in history.

We were driving for about 15 minutes when Bella broke the silence. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly. How the hell did she think I was? My knee was killing me, I had a splitting headache and the thought of seeing Jake's face right now made my blood boil. He had won this one and I was sure he wouldn't let me forget it.

"I'm sorry for what Jake did, and I'm sorry you got hurt because of me," She said quietly.

"Look, it's cool. This is hardly the first fight I've been in, and I'll be fine in a few hours." I told her, "Besides Jacob had it coming…" I told her. She just nodded her agreement.

"Are you going to tell me where to turn, or am I going to keep driving in circles?" she asked, and I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Make a right up here and then it's the yellow house on the left after the hill." I told her quickly. We sat in silence the rest of the way. "Just up here," I told her as she carefully pulled into my makeshift driveway.

The house was a faded yellow with dingy white shutters. The front yard was completely over grown and several shingles on the roof were missing. I pushed open the door to the truck and began to hobble towards the house. Bella came around quickly again pulling my arm over her shoulder. She didn't comment on the state of the house, but I could imagine what she thought of it. Together we made our way over to the couch and she helped me sit down carefully.

"You should really elevate that leg," she told me as she began looking for something to put under my knee. She huffed when she couldn't find anything suitable in the living room. "Where's your bedroom?" she asked.

"A little eager aren't we," I replied with my signature grin. She just rolled her eyes.

"Oh yea Casanova, could you even reach the bedroom in this state?" She said with a smirk of her own.

"You'd be amazed at what I can do when I try." I replied. Again she rolled her eyes at me, but her smirk had turned into a full smile.

"You're incorrigible." she told me, "Never mind I'll find it myself."

She returned a few minutes later with two pillows in hand. She carefully propped my knee on top of them being careful as she moved my leg. "Now honestly, how is it feeling? If the muscle knits back together wrong it could bother you the rest of your life."

I huffed but answered her this time, "It's stiff but not bad as long as I don't put pressure on it."

"Can you straighten it for me," she asked running her hands up and down my leg. Fuck that feels good I thought, as she carefully massaged the area.

"What are you a doctor all of a sudden?" I asked sarcastically trying to pull my leg away. I didn't want her seeing what effect she was having on me.

"Haha, tough guy. No but I've hurt myself enough times that you learn a thing or two. I shattered my knee and tore two ligaments a few years ago." She explained. "The physical therapy was a bitch."

"How did you manage that?" I asked her, her face immediately began more guarded as she pulled her lip between her teeth.

"Long story," she replied.

"I've got at least a few hours to kill," I answered genuinely curious.

"It was nothing really," she replied quickly. "Lift your leg and bend it toward your chest if you can," she asked me. It was clear she was changing the subject, and I knew I shouldn't push her on it. It was clear that whatever happened she didn't want to talk about it and I knew better than anyone what that was like. But something else was telling me not to just let it drop.

I lifted my leg like she asked and was able to pull my knee almost all the way up. "That's good" she said as she helped me lower it back down to the pillows. "It looks like everything is healing okay. You'll probably be fine in a few hours."

"Like I said," I reminded her with a grin.

"Yea yea," she replied with a wave of her hand. "Excuse me for being concerned." Hmm something about that felt nice. It had been a long time since someone was really concerned about me.

"You need anything else before I go?" she asked. I shook my head more than ready to pass out for a few hours at least. "Okay then, I had better get going, before Charlie calls in a search team. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Who doesn't have a cell phone?" I asked. Again she rolled her eyes. Was that like her standard response to me or something, I wondered.

"And just where is said cell phone?" she asked smiling.

I smirked immediately. "Front right pocket, can you grab it for me," I asked trying to sound innocent. It was clear she wasn't buying it.

"I think you can reach it just fine," she replied holding her hand out for my phone.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," I told her as I passed over my phone.

"I'm sure," she replied, "I'm putting in my number. If you need anything just give me a call, and try to stay off that knee for the night, okay tough guy."

"Yea yea," I told her.

.She leaned down and ruffled my hair. "See you later." She told me laughing.

"What am I six," I responded. She just laughed and kept walking.

I was seconds from passing out when I heard a truck pulling up outside. My mind immediately jumped to Bella and fuck it all if that didn't make me the tiniest bit happy. I turned to check the clock 7:30 PM.

I tuned into the noise only to realize that Bella's truck was a hell of a lot louder than that, that's when I heard Sam and Jared's voice. Guess they had finally decided to check on me. Why am I disappointed? I wondered.

"Hola Senor," Jared said walking in like he owned the place. "How you feeling?"

"Fucking peachy," I responded angrily watching Sam walk in and sit down across from us.

"If it makes you feel any better, Jacob feels like shit too," Jared told me, "especially after what Bella said to him."

That caught my attention. "Why what did she say?" I asked trying not to sound too interested.

"He was bragging about how he kicked your ass," Jared told me with a smirk. He clearly knew how I was going to react and I didn't disappoint.

"He said what?" I screamed in outrage immediately beginning to stand so I could go find that motherfucker.

"Relax dude, he looks so pathetic right now, I doubt there much more you can do. Miss Swan took care of that." Jared explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well apparently, she didn't care much for Jacob's attitude." Jared responded dragging this out.

I had to restrain myself from strangling him, "Dude, just fucking explain before I kill you." He smirked in response. Damn there was a lot of that going on.

"Fine fine," he said his hands up in surrender. "You're no fun sometimes you know that."

"Whatever dude" I responded looking over towards Sam. He had his alpha mask firmly in place, and I was waiting for the reprimand that I knew was coming.

"Anyway," Jared began drawing the word out. "Bella told him that until he cut the macho shit, and started acting like "her Jacob," not to bother calling her. He looked like he was going to cry." Jared began laughing at the situation. "I don't think she's ever looked that pissed."

"Actually the last time she was pissed, I do believe she slapped you, oh great alpha," Jared said, "Oh or the time she threatened your life… I mean I didn't see her, so I don't if she looked that angry, but she certainly sounded pissed," he finished laughing and I couldn't help but snort at the image again. It was one of my favorite memories. Sam just scowled.

"That's weird she seemed fine when I saw her a few hours ago." I said. I froze as soon as the words left my mouth and saw how both Sam and Jared were staring at me strangely.

"Wait she was over here?" Jared asked his lips curling into a smile.

"Umm… yea," I stuttered. "My knee was pretty messed up and I was sitting by the road and she happened to drive by so she gave me a ride home."

"Oh so she just dropped you off?" Jared asked still smirking.

"She might have come in for a bit," I told him evasively.

"I see," he replied his smile growing larger. He was silent for about a minute before he burst out laughing. "Maybe Jake had a right to be jealous." He said and I couldn't stop the growl that erupted from my throat.

"Enough" Sam said making both Jared and I freeze. "Look before you two start wrestling like 6 year olds, Paul we need to talk."

Here was the reprimand I was waiting for, I thought bitterly. "I swear if you tell me he didn't deserve a beating, I'll..."

"Look, we both know Jacob acted like an ass," Sam said bluntly cutting me off. "Even he knows he acted like an ass. But this thing between the two of you has been going on for a while now and it needs to end."

"Fuck that," I told him, "This thing we'll end when that little prick grows the fuck up."

"Paul, eventually Jacob is going to be the alpha of this pack, and this feud between the two of you isn't going to help anyone." Sam explained exasperated.

"Whatever," I told him coldly, "Are we done?"

"Yea, you're off patrol for the night, try and get some rest and cool down because you're back on the morning shift tomorrow and you're with Jake." He told me with a shake of his head before he turned to head out.

"I'm going to get out of here too man. I just wanted to make sure you were good, but considering it's you… I wasn't too worried," Jared told me while punching my shoulder. "I'll catch you tomorrow bro."

"Yea, later," I replied while trying to get comfortable on the couch again so I could pass back out. Fuck this day had turned out shitty


	12. Turning Points

Jacob's POV

I dragged myself out of bed around 9 this morning.

I still couldn't wrap my head around what Bella had said. Was I really acting that badly? I was just trying to protect Bella; I mean she had to be the most accident prone person I had ever met. And it was my responsibility to keep her safe, wasn't it? I shook my head knowing how pointless that line of thinking was.

I could hear people talking in the living room, and it only took a second to realize it was Sam and dad. Fuck, this must be the bitching out part, I thought cringing. I took my time making my way out, hoping to delay the inevitable.

"Hurry it up Jacob," Sam called gruffly, "Some of us have a job to get too." So much for my delay, I thought walking into the room.

I took the seat across from Sam and waited for him to begin.

"First things first," He started, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I replied, "No problems," he nodded his head clearly expecting that answer. Werewolf genes were good for something after all.

"Look Jacob," Sam said, "this thing with Paul has been building for a while now, and it's starting to affect the pack. I can't have you to going at each other all the time. You two still have patrol together tomorrow morning, I expect this thing with you and Paul to be resolved by then. Are we clear?"

"Yea," I groaned, Sam just nodded before getting up and heading to the door. Today was already starting off shitty. I turned to look at my dad hoping he wasn't going to add to my problems.

He just gave me knowing look that was somehow worse than a lecture. "I would suggest calling Bella to apologize." He said before he wheeled himself away.

I sat with my head in my hands for a long minute before summoning my courage before dialing the phone.

"Swan residence," Bella answered and I stumbled over my words as I tried to respond.

"Bella," I began but found myself unable to continue.

"Hey Jake," she responded with a sigh. We both remained silent and the awkwardness of the moment grew. Fuck it wasn't supposed to be like this. Nothing between Bella and I had ever been awkward, difficult sure sometimes, but it always came naturally.

Finally I heard her take a deep breath, "Look Jake, unless you're calling to apologize..."

"I am," I assured her quickly, "I'm sorry Bella. I wasn't trying to be a jerk."

"I know that Jake, it's not in you to intentionally be hurtful," She said "but it doesn't change how you acted, and I'm not sure that you really see anything wrong with it. You ordered me around and expected me to obey you. Newsflash Jake you're not my keeper."

"I know that Bella," I started to say but Bella cut me off.

"No Jake I don't think you do," she said her voice regaining some of its heat from yesterday. "When I compared you to Edward yesterday, I wasn't trying to be hurtful but that's exactly who you reminded me of."

Her words knocked the breath from my chest. "Bella, how can you even think…?"

"Be honest Jake. You didn't think I could help without getting hurt even when I said over and over that I knew what I was doing," she said harshly.

"Bella I was just trying to protect you." I told her in exasperation. Why didn't she understand? I thought.

"And, when in the entirety of our friendship have I asked for protection?" Bella asked sounding equally exasperated. "I know you were trying to protect me, I really do, but I am so sick of being protected. What you did yesterday, it didn't make me feel protected or safe, it made me feel weak and I can't, not for anything, let myself feel that way again Jake," she pleaded.

"Bella," I said my voice pleading in turn, "I never want to make you feel weak, but I do want to protect you. You mean everything to me Bells."

"Jake you know I love you," Bella insisted, "You're my family, the perfect combination of brother and best friend." My stomach turned at the word brother, wanting to be so much more.

"Just a brother and best friend?" I asked my voice pained already knowing the answer

"I'm sorry Jake," she sighed, "I know that you wanted more for us, but I can't help the way I feel. I've honestly tried to imagine us like that Jake, I really have, but it just doesn't feel right."

"I understand," I told her feeling my heart break.

"I'm sorry Jake," She said and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"It's okay, really" I told her, "look I'm not going to be around much lately. Sam has me doing tribal stuff because of this whole Paul thing."

"Jake," Bella said but I cut her off.

"I gotta go. I'll talk to you later Bells." I said hanging up before she could respond. After getting off the phone with Bella I sat in my room with my head in my hands trying to remember how good everything had felt just yesterday. The tears I had been holding back fell slowly. I didn't even try to wipe them away.

Bella's POV

After my conversation with Jacob, I curled into a ball on my bed hugging my knees tightly to my chest. I felt awful for hurting Jacob the way I had, but I knew that there was nothing to be done. I could only hope that he would eventually forgive me, because I truly didn't know what I would do without him.

I threw my window wide open hoping the cool air would help clear my raging thoughts. Being with Edward had nearly destroyed me and his controlling tendencies had left me helpless and hopeless when he abandoned me. Looking back I still couldn't figure out how I had granted him so much power over me. I had let him and Alice mold me into the Bella they thought I should be. It was disgusting and I honestly hated the girl I had let myself become. But hadn't I done the same thing with Jacob?

When we first started hanging out all I had wanted was the pain to stop, I wanted the hurt to fade away and not be haunted anymore. So I had run to Jacob and practically begged him to fix me and he was only too happy to oblige me.

But did I want to be fixed? Did I even need to be fixed anymore? After all I had spent 5 months completely on my own, with only my aunt and Charlie for support and I had survived. I had slowly picked up every piece of my broken heart, every shattered shard and stitched them back together. I wasn't Edwards Bella, quiet, shy and completely dependent, but I wasn't Jacob's Bella either. I had become simply Bella, and I was damn proud of that.

Jacob really wasn't controlling and deep down I knew that, but he also wasn't right for me. He was too safe, too kind, too giving. He needed someone he could take care of, someone that would depend on him in a way I would never be able to, would never let myself.

Instead I wanted to be reckless and free; I wanted to do things just for the pure joy of doing it, even if it wasn't logical. I was sick of playing it safe and being told what to do. I was sick of being protected, of being fragile. And more than anything I wanted someone to want to be reckless with me… to be reckless for me… and that person was never going to be Edward Cullen or Jacob Black.

AN: Sorry for the delays guys. More to come!


	13. White Knights

Bella's POV

I wandered down the stairs feeling sluggish and tired having had another poor night of sleep. I was missing Jacob's presence more and more as the days past and it left me tired and irritable. I shook myself out of my stupor and continued on my way to the kitchen to fix breakfast. I was in desperate need of a real meal but couldn't decide on what I wanted. I opened the fridge and took note of the abundance of food which made Jake's absence all the more poignant. I sighed no longer feeling nearly as hungry as I was just a few minutes ago. I half heartedly ate a bowl of cereal while I tried to decide what I wanted to do with my day. Going down to La Push was clearly out of the question and that had become my go to activity.

I dragged myself upstairs to get ready for a long day of boredom. After my shower I stood in front of the mirror studying my reflection. My eyes had finally regained the shine they once had, and my hair was healthy once again, if over grown. God when was the last time I got a haircut, I thought.

While I generally didn't consider myself vain, it probably wouldn't hurt to try a little. I held up the ends of my hair contemplating how I should cut it and what would look best, when I remembered an important detail. I didn't have a clue about any of this stuff.

There was only one other person I knew who loved fashion almost as much as Alice did and I cringed when I realized I was seriously considering calling her. I debated with myself for a while before giving up and grabbing my phone.

"Hey Jessica," I said with false cheer in my voice.

"Oh my God Bella," Jessica squealed. "It's been like forever since you called. What's up?"

"Oh not much, I was actually wondering if you were doing anything today?" I asked.

"Just getting stuff ready for classes," she replied laughing, "I can't believe we're in college, but I could totally blow that off if you had something more fun in mind."

"Actually I was kind of hoping you could help me out with something." I told her, "but if you don't want to I would completely understand."

"Well what is it that you wanted exactly." She asked popping her bubblegum loudly.

I sighed before I responded and braced myself for Jessica's response. "I really need a makeover." Jessica's squeal of delight didn't disappoint and I wondered if I would ever hear properly hear out of that ear again.

"O my God that would be sooo fun. And you totally need it, no offense" she explained. "Why don't you gather up all of your makeup and hair stuff and come over."

"I really don't have anything besides a hair brush," I laughed "Couldn't I just use some of your stuff."

"Oh Bella," Jessica sighed exasperated. "Ugh you really are clueless. It's okay though it just means we need to go shopping."

"Awesome," I replied half heartedly. "I guess we should get started then, it sounds like it's going to be a busy day."

"Yup, I'll come pick you up in like 30 minutes and we can head out. Don't worry Bella, when I'm done you'll know almost as much as I do about fashion."

"Sounds…" I hesitated trying to come up with an adjective. I really wanted to say it sounded like torture, but I was asking a favor here. "Great," I finally finished. "I really appreciate this Jess. I'll see you soon. "

6 hours later.

Six freaking hours!, I thought as I trudged my way towards my front door my arms weighted down with shopping bags. After managing to fish out my keys from my new purse, which Jessica insisted I needed to complete my look, I dumped all of my purchases on my bed before immediately heading into the kitchen.

"That you Bells," Charlie asked from down the hall.

"Yea dad," I replied.

"Where have you been all…" he began to ask but paused when he caught sight of me. We both just stood across from one another in silence while I nervously pulled at a strand of hair.

"Well what do you think," I finally asked self consciously. "Jessica did it; it's too much isn't it?"

Charlie cleared his throat forcefully. "No no Bells, you look beautiful," he told me looking uncomfortable. "It's just not what I was expecting."

"Yea," I replied incredibly uncomfortable. "Well I'm just going to go put the rest of my stuff away and then I'll start dinner okay?" I asked knowing food was always a safe topic.

"That's okay Bells. You look so nice, why don't we go out to eat?" Charlie offered.

"Are you sure" I asked, I wasn't really in the mood to cook after an exhausting day out so the diner actually sounded good.

"Sure thing, just yell when you're ready and we'll head out," he replied.

I closed my bedroom door and faced the floor length mirror that was attached to the other side. I could barely recognize the girl I was staring at and yet somehow I felt entirely right. My hair fell in long layers down to my shoulder blades. My natural curls had been enhanced at the salon Jess insisted we go to. My hair was now full of body and bounced slightly with each step I took. The makeup on my face was light and highlighted the porcelain quality of my skin tone while my eye makeup was more dramatic. My outfit was new as well, as Jess had claimed that my wardrobe was only fit for a lumberjack. I was currently decked out in a shimmery green blouse that emphasized my cleavage without looking trashy and a dark wash skinny jean and pair of emerald colored ballet flats. Overall I couldn't remember ever looking this good while still feeling like me.

I smiled at my reflection before I yelled to Charlie that I was all set and headed towards the living room. Charlie drove to the diner, while I crouched down below window level. I still hated being driven around in the police cruiser. We sat down at our usual table and ordered our usual diner. It was oddly comforting. There had been so many ups and downs over the past few years that it was nice to feel normal… I had missed normal.

Paul's POV

I was in a half way decent mood, which for me is about as good as it gets as I walked into the diner. I actually had a little cash and was looking forward to a real meal. The majority of what I ate was frozen dinners and the occasional sandwich I threw together. The only other time I was treated to a hot meal was when I snagged one from Emily, or if I was around when Bella cooked for Jacob.

The diner was packed as I entered mainly with the guys from the local high school, and a few from Port Angeles, probably home for the week, but I noticed a few guys from the reservation here as well. I grabbed a booth near the door and tried to relax. The past few days I had been more agitated than usual and I couldn't figure out why. I laced my fingers behind my head and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath through my nose allowing my wolf to take in his surroundings. I had just begun to really relax when the smell of something wafted my way. It was a combination of vanilla and honey and I felt my mouth water. I scanned the room trying to identify the source of that sweet fragrance only to focus on an attractive girl sitting alone at a table directly across from me.

Her hair was a deep chocolate brown that shimmered in the light whenever she moved. Her face was half in profile and I was dying for her to turn so I could fully check her out. Finally she turned to look at me and I was able to fully evaluate the beauty in front of me. Her lips were full and pouty and begging to be kissed, her skin was flawless and looked like porcelain, but it was her eyes that drew you in. Big brown doe eyes that you could lose yourself in…

Wait a minute, I recognize those eyes… What the fuck was I doing staring at Bella Swan like that? I turned away from her immediately trying to control my raging thoughts. I must be desperate to get laid or something for me to look at the leech… _her…_ like that. God I couldn't even insult her in my head anymore? I shook my head trying to rid myself of my crazy thoughts. Something about this girl was really messing with me.

I continued to glance over at Bella's table wondering why she was sitting alone; she had clearly gotten decked out for someone. A minute later I watched as some drunken fool made his way over to her. This should be funny, I thought.

"Hey Bella," The asshole slurred. God I missed being able to get drunk, I thought. Wait please tell me that this wasn't who she had gotten decked out for. The kid looked fucking pathetic. I watched as her shoulders tensed as he sat down.

"Hey Mike, how are you," Bella asked in a resigned voice.

"I'm awesome," the asshole named Mike slurred again, before he began telling Bella about some fucking beach party. To her credit Bella looked bored out of her mind and was clearly looking around for someone.

"Mmm," she responded, "Sorry I missed that."

The asshole started rambling on about some movie they went to, but I tuned him out focusing instead on Bella's reaction. She turned to face him then with a confused expression,

"Do you mean the movie where you got sick and spent the majority of the night in a pissing contest with Jake?" She asked him, barely containing her smile. Haha, so he was the same loser who Jake beat out. I had seen that memory in Jake's head and it was fucking hysterical.

The asshole must have made a rude comment back because Bella suddenly went from annoyingly amused to uncomfortable and the asshole was leering at her over the table.

"Aren't you still with Jessica?" Bella asked him as she leaned away from the table and began looking around for someone again. I bet she was praying that whoever she was meeting that night hurry the fuck up already.

The asshole said something else, and Bella went from uncomfortable to furious. I watched as her eyes filled with tears and her mouth dropped open.

"I'm going to give you one chance to get up and leave my table, you smug asshole," she told him before ripping her hand away. Fuck, now I was wondering what the asshole said to piss her off that badly.

"That hard to get thing was cute for a while Bella," The asshole said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him. As soon as I watched him grab her I saw red, why does everyone treat like a fucking rag doll? I wondered.

"Get off me now," Bella said angrily while fighting to free herself. I hadn't even realized I was walking over until I was standing over the asshole.

My hand came down on his shoulder hard and I felt him wince, good, I thought maliciously.

"I suggest you let her go, if you ever want to be able to use that hand again," I growled out, God even my wolf was getting protective over Bella. I looked towards her to make sure she was okay, but the words died on my lips. Bella was sitting there holding her wrist in her other hand eyes filled with tears, looking at me with such relief and gratitude that it stole my breath. No one had ever looked at me like that before.

I felt the asshole move under my hand and I tightened my grip on his shoulder. "I'm going to say this once," I told him my voice low and deadly, "You put your hand on her like that again, and I'll break every bone in both of them, we clear?"

The asshole started to mumble incoherently, "I said are we clear," I demanded tightening my grip yet again. He was definitely going to have bruises in the shape of my fingers, which reminded me of the bruises on Bella's arm and just got me even angrier.

"We're clear," The asshole said shaking in fear.

"Now apologize" I told him forcefully.

"I'm sorry," he said immediately.

"Not accepted," Bella said in a firm tone shaking her head. Her face was set in an angry stare but she appeared in control of herself as she gathered her things from the table. She walked up to the asshole with a measured step before slapping him hard across the face. Damn, I thought as I watched his head snap to the side. For a little thing Bella apparently packs a punch.

I pushed the asshole towards the table as I released him and guided Bella out of the diner with my hand on the small of her back. She relaxed slightly as we walked across the parking lot and leaned into my hand further. I was trying to figure out where we were heading when I noticed the Forks police cruiser.

Wait so Bella got dressed up to go to dinner with her dad? Weird… I thought.

Charlie did a double take when he saw Bella and me coming and I braced myself for the interrogation. I was surprised however when Chief Swan completely ignored me focusing only on Bella.

"It's nothing dad," Bella told him, and I was about to butt in when Chief Swan cut me off.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be crying, now what happened?" he demanded.

"Just some drunken asshole," I told him before Bella could downplay what happened. "There's a few of them in there, guess they were celebrating on the beach earlier, and one of them got a little too grabby with Bella."

I watched as Charlie's face went from concerned to furious in seconds. The vein in his forehead throbbed menacingly and the hand at his hip flexed as thought it longed to grab something. I realized with a jolt that that was where his service weapon usually sat.

"I want to know exactly what happened now" Charlie asked dangerously and even I felt slightly afraid, not that I would ever admit it.

Bella sighed next to me before she began to explain in a monotone voice. "Mike Newton and a couple of guys I went to school with had been drinking. Mike has been trying to get me to go out with him ever since I came back to Forks but I always turned him down. He made some rude comments and I asked him to leave. Apparently that wasn't the answer he was looking for. He grabbed my wrist and would let me go. Paul must have seen me struggling so he came over and Mike backed down immediately." Something about that monotone voice coming from Bella's lips didn't sit well with me. It was the same voice she used when she described her torture at the hands of a sadistic vampire.

"I see," Charlie said angrily, "Paul can you do me a favor and take Bella home, and then stay with her until I make it back." I did a double when Charlie said my name but agreed all the same. After all it wasn't every day the chief of police trusted you with his baby girl. Maybe this bought me a few get out of jail free points, I thought.

I watched as Charlie hugged Bella gently before heading inside. Finally it was just Bella and I standing in the parking lot. I looked down only to see her smiling up at me. I smiled back in response.

"You know I never had you pegged as the white knight type," Bella said with a smirk. I let out a bark of laughter in response shaking my head at her.

"Believe me Bella," I told her my signature smirk in place, "I'm far from a white knight" I expected her to roll her eyes in response, instead a strange look crossed her face. I was a second away from questioning, when she seemed to snap herself out of it.

"Did you even get to eat before you came to my rescue?" she asked me and my stomach answered before I could. Bella just smirked again and attempted to raise one eyebrow at me. She failed but it was funny that she tried. "Come on wolf boy," she said "I owe you dinner and dessert at the very least."

I smiled at the thought. A real meal that I didn't have to pay for or share with my brothers sounded pretty sweet. I smiled and guided Bella towards my truck on the other side of the parking lot, my hand on the small of her back once again.

AN: hey guys, as always I apologize for the delay but this is another one of my favorite chapters so hopefully that makes up for it a bit. Thanks again!


	14. Friendly Conversations

Blah Blah Blah Disclaimer implied!

Paul's POV

It only took a minute for Bella and I to locate my car, but I spent the next five watching Bella struggle to pull herself into my wolf sized truck. How does she get in and out of her rusted metal death trap? I continued to laugh as I made my way towards her and gently grabbed her around her waist lifting her onto the front seat easily. I also noticed that her face had taken on the slightest blush when I wrapped my hands around her waist. Very interesting, I thought to myself.

We had been driving for a few minutes when the silence began to get annoying. I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel, tapping out the beat to one of my favorite songs, when I caught Bella trying to keep from laughing.

"Something funny over there Swan?" I asked her cocking up one eyebrow.

"I really wish I could do that you know," She said before she lost her battle with her laughter.

"Yea I think you mentioned that before," I said rolling my eyes. "I repeat my previous question, just what is so funny little swan."

"Nothing," she said with a smile, "You just always seem to be moving. Even that day on the rocks you kept tapping your fingers. It's like you don't know how to stay still."

I shrugged my shoulders not knowing how you respond to something like that. Bella just shook her head laughing again.

"So what's with the new look?" I asked her bluntly. "I don't know any girl who gets that dolled up to go to dinner with her dad."

A slight blush crept up Bella's cheeks. "I don't know if I'd call this dolled up." She replied fidgeting slightly.

"If you say so," I responded the doubt clear in my voice but hey if she didn't want to answer the question then I wasn't the type to push.

She sighed heavily and appeared to be weighing her words. "I don't know really. I've been feeling pretty moody lately, probably missing Jake and I needed something to treat myself; a mini self-esteem boost, you know."

"Not really," I replied with a smile. "When you look like this, a self-esteem boost is built in."

"So is your ego naturally that big, or did you have to work at it," she asked laughing just as we reached her house.

"Everything about me is naturally big, princess." I told her. As usual she laughed and rolled her eyes.

I jumped out and headed over to Bella's side of the truck, helping her out of the truck carefully. The last thing I needed was her falling out of my truck and breaking something. After all Charlie had entrusted me with Bella's care.

We slowly made our way inside, and I say slowly because I had to pause every few seconds to keep Bella from winding up on the ground. I shook my head at her, I had never seen anyone half a clumsy as Bella. Between her forays into the supernatural and her inability to walk across a flat surface without falling how she had survived this long was a mystery.

Once inside I headed directly into the kitchen, after all I had been promised a home cooked meal and I wasn't about to let Bella forget. She laughed at my eagerness.

"Down boy," she said mockingly. I scowled in indignation; I was a wolf not a dog after all. "Just give me two minutes to change and I promise I'll feed you, wolf boy," she said as she ruffled my hair and exited the room. I scowled again and ran my hand through my hair as though I needed to fix it. In actuality it was too short to do anything too, but still she didn't need to ruffle it like that.

Bella walked back in a few minutes later, and I felt my mouth go dry as I raked my eyes over her body, she had no idea how sexy she looked. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun with stray pieces falling around her face. She had removed her makeup leaving her face looking clean and slightly pink from where she had scrubbed at it. She had ditched her jeans and sexy blouse for black Victoria secret shorts with the word PINK across her ass and a simple blue men's tee shirt that she had clearly had for a long time. There was something about the innocence and ease of her outfit that was a huge turn on and I cleared my throat and tried to focus my thoughts.

Bella began pulling out ingredients for whatever meal she was making me which gave me time to check her out uninterrupted.

Damn she looked good in men's clothing, I thought to myself. I wonder whose clothing that is though? For some reason seeing Bella wearing another man's clothes had my wolf snarling, and it took me a minute to force him to settle down. I continued to let my mind drift as I waited for Bella to finish cooking.

If she looks like that in men's clothing, I wonder how she would look in my clothing, I wondered. Suddenly an image of Bella in nothing but one of the few tee shirts that had survived my phasing flashed through my mind. Her long creamy legs exposed as she made breakfast for us after a night of rough sex. I would slip in behind her and wrap my hands around her waist just like I did earlier tonight and sit her on the counter. She would wrap those long legs around me opening herself up. I would ravage her mouth before sliding my lips down her neck leaving little marks everywhere my lips touched. I'd slide my hands under the flimsy shirt running them up and down her sides before reaching up and cupping her full tits. Once I had her moaning for more, I'd pull the shirt from her body exposing her fully. God she would look sexy, eyes half lidded with lust her head thrown back exposing her silky throat; her chest would be heaving as she tried to catch her breath and that blush would be spreading from her face down her body. Her legs would be spread wide, her pussy dripping and on display just begging for me to plunge into her. She'd slide two of her own fingers down into her pussy, getting them nice and drenched before letting me lick her off of them. I can see her holding her fingers out to me…

Wait she really is holding her hand out to me… what the fuck?

"Earth to Paul," Bella said laughing while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I respond. Bella just laughed louder as I try to tune into whatever the fuck just happened.

"I'm sure it smells good, considering werewolf senses and all, but you're drooling," she informed me. "When was the last time you ate a decent meal?" she asks laughing.

My head is so busy trying to simultaneously replay the last 10 minutes and banish those thoughts entirely that I found myself answering her question honestly before I stop could catch myself.

"It's been a while." I told her, "Normally I only get a real meal when I can snake one from Emily after a meeting."

It took a minute for what I just admitted to sink into my fucked up mind but as soon as it did, I panicked. Bella had a strange look on her face and I braced myself for either humiliation or pity; a biting reply on the tip of my tongue.

"Well, we really need to change that." Bella said before turning back to the food. That was it… no forced discussion on feelings, no interrogation? I was so confused. This entire night was throwing me for one hell of a loop and I was left wondering which way was up. "Actually this works out perfectly" Bella continued after a minute.

"How do you figure that?" I asked my guard going into overdrive.

"Ever since Jake stopped coming around, I have no one to eat half of what I cook. We end up throwing out way more than we should. I worked so hard to train myself to cook for a werewolf's appetite that now I can't seem to make anything for normal proportions. Guess you're just going to have to come over for dinner more often." She said laughing.

"How is Jake, by the way?" Bella asked cautiously. "I tried calling him, but all I ever hear is that he's busy and he'll call when he can. It's starting to remind me of when he first phased."

"Missing Jakey boy already," I asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, yea I am. He's family." She responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Do you sleep with all of your family members?" I asked her in an innocent voice. I knew I was being an ass but I couldn't help it… It's my nature and she had left herself open with that one.

Bella spun around and pointed a serving spoon at me as though it were a weapon. "First of all, I never slept with Jake, and second of all, you're in no position to criticize. Considering your reputation, I'm sure there's a second cousin or something on your list somewhere." She smirked at me and tapped my nose with the spoon matter of factly.

I sat there in silence for a few minutes before I burst out laughing for a solid ten minutes. No one had ever put me in my place quite that thoroughly that quickly. Gotta respect that kind of comeback.

"I'm slightly more selective than you give me credit for," I told her with my signature smirk.

"So am I," she fired back with a wink. Bella began pulling out plates and utensils. She was on her tippy toes trying to reach a glass on a top shelf. I shook my head at her before getting up to help.

"I got it, short stuff." I told her as I grabbed the plates out of her arms and reached the glasses with ease.

"I'll have you know I'm of average height. You're just a giant." She told me sticking out her tongue.

"What have I told you about that tongue?" I reminded her. She blushed in response and I laughed once again as I placed everything on the table. Bella joined me at the table with a huge platter that smelled like heaven.

"So what exactly are we having?" I asked her inhaling deeply.

"Grilled pork chops with tomatoes and asparagus." She replied serving me a huge portion. "Oh and garlic bread." She said adding a large slice to the plate before she placed it in front of me. I swear if I had died at the moment, I would have been happy. I tore into the plate with gusto and had it completely cleared in less than 5 minutes. I served myself another helping this time setting a more normal pace as I devoured the food in front of me.

"So you never answered the question," Bella said, "How has Jake been?"

"Tell you what," I told her, "I'll answer your questions, if you answer mine."

Her brow creased as she thought about my proposal. "Okay," she answered cautiously.

"He's pretty shitty," I told her bluntly, "He spends half his time bitching about how much he misses you, and the other half bitching about you in general." I watched as Bella sunk lower in her chair and felt a twinge of guilt for being so blunt. I tried to think of some way to comfort her, but the truth was I had never really comforted anyone before, and didn't have any idea what I was supposed to say or do.

"Think he'll ever get over this and forgive me?" she asked and I knew that the nice thing to do would be to say yes, but I just couldn't bring myself to lie to her.

"Honestly?" I asked and she nodded, "No probably not." Bella sunk further in her seat and my twinge of guilt turned into a wave. "Look Bella, the truth is Jake is in love with you. Getting rejected by someone you love isn't something you ever really get over."

"Great," she said the slightest hint of bitter anger coloring her tone.

"For what it's worth, I think you did the right thing," I told her honestly.

"Thanks," she said wiping her eyes discreetly, "When you see him just tell him I miss him and that I'm still holding him to his promise, he'll know what it means, okay?"

"Sure," I told her feeling uncomfortable.

"So what was your question?" Bella asked me, and I was thankful for the change of subject.

"How many questions do I get?" I asked her my smirk spreading across my face.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused

"Well you asked two questions, so does that mean you have to answer two for me?" I clarified.

"I guess," she responded with a shrug.

"Okay then first question, whose shirt is that?" I asked her. It was clear that it was a man's shirt, and well-worn if the faded color and scattered holes were any indication. It was too small to be Jacob's, that kid is a beast after all, but was still too large to be her fathers and I was interested in knowing who the shirt belonged to.

Bella's mouth formed that little O shape again and I swear my dick twitched at the sight. Fuck she had a sexy mouth. I shook my head and forced myself to focus in on the conversation once again.

"It belongs to my friend Matt," Bella answered softly her eyes far away a soft smile playing on her lips. "He's the closest thing I've ever had to a big brother, always looking out for me, making sure no one messed with me or anything. I stole it from him the day I knew for sure I was moving back here."

"You stole it?" I asked surprised, "and no; that is not my second question."

She laughed softly, "I suppose stole isn't really the right word. More like borrowed without permission or any intent to return not that he would have cared."

"Anyway, what was your second question, since that one didn't qualify?" She asked with a small smile.

"What ever happened to him?" I asked wondering why none of us had ever heard of this guy before.

Bella sighed heavily, "The only reason he stayed in phoenix as long as he did was to look out for me. Once he knew I was leaving for good, he said he was too." She said and I could smell the salt from her tears, "he used to check in with me every little while, but I haven't heard from him in forever."

"Okay, that's enough moping for both of us," she said grabbing the plates from the table. I grabbed the glasses and followed her to the sink placing everything in the soapy water. "I'd say let's go out and do something fun, but I'm already dressed in my comfy clothes."

"So?" I asked, "Just throw on something," I suggested.

"And where are we going?" she asked smiling now.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a drink?" I told her, remembering when she had said the same. Bella's mouth dropped back into that sexy as hell O, and I bit back a groan.

"I don't have an ID," Bella admitted looking a little shy.

I just laughed and threw an arm around her, "just stick with me and I'll get us in, now go put on something sexy," I told her and just for good measure I smacked her ass to get her moving. Bella jumped slightly when she felt my hand come down on her ass, she turned to glare at me but not before I caught a hint of the spicy scent of her arousal. Hmm, definitely need to remember that, I thought as I watched her hurry down the hall.

AN: hey guys, sorry I have been MIA for forever, new job new city lots of chaos and the next scene has had me completely stumped. (so much grrness) but I promise to keep plugging away on it.


	15. A night out

Paul's POV

20 minutes later

I sat in Bella's living room waiting for her to finish getting ready. God women take forever, I thought.

"Jesus woman, are you ready yet?" I yelled.

"Oh stop your whining," Bella yelled back. I shook my head wondering how I thought this would be a good idea. 10 minutes later and I had reached the end of my patience. I marched down the hall fully prepared to go in and pull Bella out myself. After all she was cutting into valuable drinking time.

I knocked loudly on her door, "Bella, I swear if you're not out in here in…" I yelled but was cut off by the door swinging open. My eyes travelled the length of Bella's body twice and I felt my mouth drop open.

"Is this okay?" she asked sounding nervous as she ran her hands over her dress. Her hair was down, falling in waves over her shoulders. She had stuff on her eyelids in a golden bronze that highlighted her milk chocolate eyes and made them shine. Her pouty pink lips were wet with some kind of gloss and looked entirely too kissable.

She was wearing a powder blue mini dress that hugged her body like a second skin. Flaring out at her hips and stopping just below the curve of her ass. I knew for a fact that if she bent over I would get a hell of a show and couldn't help but want to find an excuse to make her do just that. Her feet were in cased in what can only be described as come fuck me heels that made her legs look insanely long.

I cleared my throat, and tried to force some blood back into the rest of my body, because I'm pretty sure it had all flooded to my cock the second I laid eyes on her.

"Damn girl," I told her a growl in my voice. "Turn," I instructed. Bella gave me a confused look before she did as requested and fuck if her ass didn't look as amazing as I imagined it would.

"I take it you approve?" Bella asked her voice still carrying a hint of nerves.

"Not bad at all vampire girl," I said smirk in place.

"That's former vampire girl to you wolf boy," she replied with a smile. "Just give me two minutes to call my dad and we're set." I nodded and enjoyed the view as she walked to the kitchen and waited for her to make her call. Sure enough two minutes later Bella walked back out smirk firmly in place. "We're good to go," she said and I could tell she was proud of herself.

"I'm not going to get shot or something for getting you drunk am I?" I questions.

"Not if you don't let us get caught." She replied. "My dad is working late at the station so I told him I was going to go out with some friends. He actually made me promise I would stay near you the whole time."

I looked at her in surprise, "Why the hell would he tell you that?" I wondered. I was pretty sure no girl's father had ever actually instructed his daughter to be around me; in fact it was normally the exact opposite.

"I'm guessing you won some brownie points with your rescue at the diner?" she replied smirk still firmly affixed to her lips.

"Well then let's go little swan, I have so much to teach you," I told her as I walked her out. Somehow my hand found its way to the small of her back as I guided her to my truck.

Paul's POV

2 hours later

"Okay, never have I ever…" Bella paused trying to think. She was definitely buzzed, but she was holding her alcohol surprisingly well considering she had never drunk before. "been in the back of a police car." She finally said, and like all of the other rounds I drank.

"If we're going to play this game at least make it interesting," I told her. "Never have I ever, Fuck I can't think of anything," I admitted with a laugh.

"Wait I got one," she yelled, "never have I ever gone down on a girl." I choked on my drink in surprise before I burst out laughing.

"Did you seriously just say that," I asked, "and without even a blush, you must be drunk."

"Yea yea," Bella said rolling her eyes. She had done that approximately 14 times tonight if my count was accurate. "Shut up and drink up Mr."

I took the obligatory drink, "Okay then, never have I ever given a guy a blow job." I paused expecting her to drink but she just sat there smiling at me.

"What" she demanded after a minute. "I haven't" she insisted.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Nope," she said popping the p. "I'm as innocent as fresh driven snow."

"How is that possible?" I asked confused. "I've seen those clowns you use to go to school with fall all over themselves around you."

"Yea, but you know who I used to date. Let's just say a physical relationship wasn't exactly in the cards, and as for the others I have standards," Bella insisted before downing the rest of her drink.

"Word to the wise," I told her, "you might want to include a pulse as one of those standards." Bella glared at me before downing the rest of her drink and slamming it on the bar.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said and I could hear the anger in her voice as she turned and headed towards the dance floor.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked holding onto her wrist.

She pulled her wrist away angrily and I let it go without any kind of fight. "To find someone with a pulse." she said before marching away. I shrugged and turned back to the bar signaling for another drink.

I sat at the bar for another 20 minutes alone, although I had several offers of company. I was trying my best to pay attention to the woman chatting me up, but every few seconds my eyes would wander to the dance floor wondering where Bella disappeared too.

"You're not even listening to me," the woman whined and her voice made me cringe slightly.

"And yet you keep talking," I snapped harshly. She looked offended and muttered under her breath about what a jerk I was as she grabbed her bag and moved further down the bar. _What is wrong with you Meraz,_ I berated myself. That girl was hot and it would have taken about 10 minutes for me to convince her to let me take her home.

"Fuck it," I said deciding I had had enough of the bar and was ready to get out of here before my temper got the better of me. I made my way to the edge of the dance floor trying to spot Bella, but I could find her. I was starting to get more than a little annoyed when I heard her calling my name. I turned towards her voice and spotted her just in time to catch her as she practically threw herself at me. Her arms wound around my waist, fisting the back of my shirt in her small hands, and her face was buried in my chest.

"Bella," I asked confused wondering what the hell had gotten into her. I realized that her body was shaking slightly and the scene suddenly reminded me of that afternoon at Jake's house when Bella had shown up terrified beyond belief. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a few minutes to pull herself together.

"Can we get out of here please?" Bella asked her voice small. I wanted to ask what happened, but didn't want to upset her more so I settled for tightening my arm around her and guiding her out of the bar. The drive back to Forks was made in silence, and the tension was becoming unbearable.

"So are you going to tell me what happened back there?" I asked my voice rough. Bella remained silent and I figured she was going to avoid the question when she responded.

"It's embarrassing," she said her voice quiet. "This guy just scared me, that's all."

"Considering you hang around with creatures out of horror films, I feel like you don't scare easily. What did he do?" I asked my tone forcibly calm.

Bella sighed and looked down at her feet. "He grabbed me when I was leaving the bathroom." She said rubbing her right wrist. I noticed a hint of a bruise beginning to form and was immediately filled with rage.

"At first, I was okay," she continued her voice quiet and far away and I doubted she even realized she was still talking, "I told him to get off me and tried to pull away, but he just tightened his grip and pushed me up against the wall, I tried to push him off of me but he just pressed himself harder against me and started to run his hands over me."

I watched as a shutter ran through her body and without think I reached over and put my arm around her. She jumped slightly at the contact and I was about to pull my arm back when she reached up and grabbed my arm keeping it around her. She curled up under my arm and seemed to relax.

"Did anything else happen?" I asked my voice still tightly controlled. Inside I felt like my body was lit with a live wire and I was clenching my jaw so hard I thought I would break a tooth. Bella just shook her head but the reaction was too fast for my liking.

"Bella, I mean it, did this guy do anything else to you?" I demanded.

Bella sighed again but eventually answered. "No, he tried to put his hand under my dress, but I stomped on his foot hard enough for him to back up a bit, and then kneed him as hard as I could and ran to you."

"Fuck," I said causing Bella to jump as I immediately pulled a U turn and started heading back to the bar. "When we get back to the bar, I want you to point this guy out to me and then get your ass back here and wait in the car," I demanded.

"No Paul, look its fine really," Bella insisted trying to convince me to turn back around. "Nothing happened."

"Nothing," I asked her, "You almost get sexually assaulted and call it nothing. What the fuck Bella?" Bella cringed at the anger in my voice and I forced myself to calm down for her sake, not wanting to scare her further. "What happened was not nothing Bella. No man should ever put his hands on a fucking woman like that. I fucking hate that shit," I said my voice low and dangerous. My hands were trembling as the rage coursed through my body and my vision started to bleed red.

"Who was she," Bella asked her voice soft. Something about her tone diffused some of my anger and I felt slightly more in control than I had a second ago.

"Who was who?" I asked confused.

"Lots of people feel strongly about a man putting his hands on a woman," Bella said, "Not everyone reacts the way you are. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I was just wondering who she was." The car was silent as I continued the drive back to the bar.

"My mom," I said so quietly that I wondered if she heard me. When she pulled my arm tighter around her shoulders and laid her head on my chest I knew that she had.

We reached the bar 10 minutes later and the anger that had been simmering during my silent drive with Bella came back full force at the thought of the son of a bitch that put his hands on her.

"Let's go" I said briskly jumping out of the truck and heading into the bar Bella struggling to catch up. Finally she caught my arm just as I reached the door.

"You really don't have to do this," she said her voice pleading. I turned to her fully and stared her down.

"Yes, I do." I told her keeping our eyes locked. Bella must have seen something she needed to because understanding suddenly filled her eyes and her grip on my arm loosened. I turned back and continued inside. It only took Bella a minute to point out the guy to me and I couldn't help the growl that worked its way from my chest.

"Go back to the car Bella," I told her never taking my eyes off the scumbag. Her hand tightened on my arm for a second before she nodded and walked out.

AN: guess what im still alive! I know many of you had feared i had given up but i promise this story will eventually have an ending. I will say I have no idea how long that is going to take so bear with me.

Thanks to those who have kept reading.


End file.
